Trespass
by Psycho Ann
Summary: All Haruno Sakura wanted was to get through highschool peacefully. However, she already knew it was not to be without bloodshed. [SasuxSaku]
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt out of my usual fandom (_DBZ_) which couldn't be done at a worse time as I got 2 fics I really, _really_, need to update. However, I just had to get this out before it festers too long in my mind. Heh, I guess I'm a bit masochistic after all. There's another idea for the Sasusaku fic I'm planning, but I won't attempt it until I get something finished. That said, I hope you enjoy this story.

Note: Since this is a 'slight' AU, there might be some OOC-ness. I will try to make them as natural as possible.

* * *

Trespass

_Chapter 1_

The hand had already reached out from under the covers to switch off the alarm three minutes before it would have beeped. All movement ceased until, in a blur of pink, the covers were thrown back and the sleepy girl shot upright. She always found it easier to wake up in mornings if she got up as sudden as she could. Not that she had to ever worry about being late. Because, of course, Haruno Sakura was never late. In fact, she was always early, maybe even _too_ early. It wasn't as if being late would have any impact on her high school life. It was no exaggeration to say her grades were so good that skipping classes a few times wouldn't even dent it.

The memory of refreshing green and the rising sun behind her eyelids reminded her she would have to get ready soon if she was to fully enjoy her daily ritual. Anticipation welled in her chest, more so than usual, as the ritual had been skipped for a week due to after-term break. In no time she was out of the house in her modest school uniform, walking down the familiar streets towards Urakawa High which was the only high school in the quiet town it resided in. Some of the early vendors and neighbors called out to her and she returned the greetings with a smile of her own. It was all good, for years her routine never changed yet never got dull. Comfortable, familiar, she wished the rest of her life could continue this way.

The gates came into view and she took a deep breath before entering the empty courtyard, enjoying the serene atmosphere. Going straight to her shoe box she quickly took off her own shoes and slipped on the school's white indoor ones. They were a bit dusty after a week of neglect but she cared less and just quickly made her way to class 3-C on the second floor. Her desk was near the window in the back of the room where it would be for another six months before she was to graduate. Hooking her school bag to the side of her desk she immediately turned to the window, her green eyes drinking in the view.

The still empty courtyard below was bathed in the dawning sun, golden with cool shadows that made her sleepy due to the serene contrast. The water fountain in the center was still turned off but the sculpted white stones sparkled no less beautifully. The pine trees surrounding the school swayed in tandem to the gentle winds and she could see that a bird nest in the tree closest to her was still present. For some reason it brought a smile to her face. The sun itself was round just above the horizon, casting purple silhouettes off houses and buildings in the distance. She had been living in the small town on the fringe of Rain Country almost all her life and the view was still breathtaking each day.

Everything was perfect. Life was beautiful; she wouldn't want to change a thing. Settling her head onto her folded arms, she sighed at the tall pine trees before closing her eyes for a nap.

Everything was perfect. But only when it was two hours before school started.

* * *

Sakura was barely awake when she heard the classroom door slide open and close again. It was peculiar for anyone to arrive half an hour after she did, but she thought no more and surrendered to the darkness lulled by the gentle sounds of wind through trees. She totally missed the fact that footsteps could not be heard. 

When she stirred back to consciousness again the classroom was almost full, loud with classmates filling each other in with a week's worth of gossip. She blinked and sat up, wondering where—

"Sakura-chan, early as usual I see."

Sakura grinned, but only slightly. "Ino-chan."

The blonde gave a bark of laughter before slapping Sakura on the shoulder. Sakura pretended to be hurt by the act and rubbed the spot with a pout on her face. Ino laughed again before kneeling by Sakura's desk so her aqua eyes were parallel with emerald green. "How are you doing? Any yummy news this past week?"

Sakura giggled, "Fine. Nothing happened; as usual I just helped out my mom and studied."

Ino snorted, "Tch, so boring, you should have called me up or something!"

"I didn't want to bother you, Ino-chan…"

"Nonsense, I thought we're past that stage, Sakura-chan." The blonde then shifted her eyes to a group of girls entering the classroom. After a beat she turned back to Sakura, the playful light in her eyes replaced by a stern gaze. "Sakura-chan…"

Sakura knew that tone of voice, knew what the other girl was referring to. "Don't be worried, Ino-chan. It's no big deal—"

"You don't deserve it," the tone left no room for argument, "none of us do. So please don't just stand there and do nothing." Sakura closed her eyes with a small smile and Ino knew her efforts this time were not going to produce any results either. "You're stronger, you're… This is another one of those useless attempts is it?"

Sakura just kept smiling and looked out the window. Ino felt like punching the girl but knew it wouldn't help the situation because the blow would actually land. With a sigh, Ino made her way back to her seat up-front just in time for the bell to ring as other students scrambled to prepare for the first period.

Their teacher was Fujiwara Takuma, a timid man who Sakura had liked from the start; she couldn't have wished for a better homeroom teacher. Perhaps her fondness towards the man was because she subconsciously felt he was the exact opposite of her _real_ teacher? She rather not dwell on the thought, almost afraid that the powerful woman Sakura called _shishou_ could read her mind right then somehow. Fujiwara cleared his throat and the class quieted down, curious to why he hadn't called for head of the class to lead the teacher greeting yet.

"Class, I want to welcome you back after your term break. I trust you all had enough rest and can now quickly return to school life. Your exam grades will be posted in the hall after recess, so check up on them then. Moving on, I want to welcome a new transfer student into our class." Fujiwara raised a hand to someone in the opposite corner where Sakura sat. "Please come up front, Matsunaga-kun."

There was a visible brightening of the room as females of the class _sparkled _at the gift bestowed upon their eyes. Some already have started chattering animatedly before the young man had walked three steps, planning ahead on how to 'accidentally' fall into his lap. At the same time, the male students had more varied feelings. Roughly, they could be divided into those that were planning how to befriend the new student then reap the benefits, those desiring to throw sharp things at him, and those wanting to curl up and die.

Sakura felt something else, a quick glance at Ino told her the other girl felt the same, and it wasn't anything to do with adoration. The striking young man was tall, blue-black hair jutted out behind him with bangs that framed impossibly dark onyx eyes. There was a cold aura about him and Sakura was alarmed that such a demanding presence wasn't felt until he was literally pointed out. The black _gakuran_ covered his arms and was high on his neck but she could clearly see the way he walked. Calculated, silent, too precise to be—she had to leave, something was wrong, they all had to leave, it didn't felt right… Sakura swallowed thickly and calmed herself down. It was too early to jump to conclusions yet.

"Please write your name on the board and introduce yourself," Fujiwara smiled, ignoring the now bustling class. The young man took a chalk piece and wrote out his name quickly with broad strokes. The motion pulled his uniform against his back and the breath of the female students hitched comically in unison. Afterwards, the new student turned towards the class while absently dusting his hands off.

"Matsunaga Kei, pleased to meet you," he said in a smooth voice that was too devoid of emotion than Sakura would have liked. The young man named Kei swept his eyes across the classroom once and Sakura made sure she had her eyes averted slightly to his left. He didn't pause in her direction and she wasn't sure that it was a good sign. Usually people would stare at her longer because of her unusual hair color, but then again he had already been in the class for who knows how long… it shouldn't mean anything.

"Matsunaga-kun here had to join in middle of the year because his family recently moved out of the country temporarily. He would be living on his own until they return so please make him feel at home and help him however you can," Fujiwara then pushed up his glasses before turning to a red-head upfront. "Sawada-kun, please stand up." The girl did, light brown eyes sparkling with a hardly contained smile. "Matsunaga-kun, this is Sawada Naomi, she's head of the class so I encourage you to ask her anything if your have problems." Kei nodded once, ignoring the way Naomi was eyeing him like she had found the one thing that would fulfill all her dreams.

Afterwards, the new student returned to his seat and the class progressed normally save for the occasional giggle or scowl. Sakura kept her concentration on the lesson, determined not to attract attention. She had a lot of practice at staying under the radar, more so than others, since visually she was the most eye-catching. It really had to do with attitude more than looks—interesting visuals don't stay long without being backed with a good impression. Unfortunately, it didn't work in some cases.

"Haruno-kun, could you please answer question 26 on the board?"

Sakura stood up with her work-book in hand, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Ino gave her a quick supportive glance from the front and Sakura felt a bit calmer, determined to play things out like she always did. Even more so when she could feel dark eyes upon her back.

The foot stuck out suddenly was something Sakura saw a mile away, so very painfully slow, it always was. However, she kept her pace and tripped like she always would. After she regained her balance she kept her eyes on the board as some girls giggled, ill-concealed whispers of "stupid doll" and "teacher's pet" echoing in her sensitive ears. Inside, a part of her rarely shown shouted death threats that were never carried out. Fujiwara was ignorant as usual, his nose in the text book.

Sakura started copying her answer to the board, suddenly feeling exposed and alone up front with nothing to hide behind. But soon she settled down as she neared the end of the equation, her mind always quickly calmed with calculations she could answer with ease. The class was still buzzing with quiet chatter and it was soothing in a way as well—

Her hand exploded in a burst of red as the chalk she was holding blew up like a bomb, sending crimson droplets into her eyes. She staggered back, a scream building in her throat even as she expertly identified the situation. The pain was almost too real and tears spilled before she landed on her knees, clutching the bloody stump to her stomach. She had to bare it, she had to, mustn't escape it.

Because normal students can't dispel genjutsu.

And she had to be normal.

The scream finally tore itself out of her throat, immediately bringing the whole class to her attention. Fujiwara was the first to reach her, worry evident in his voice as he tried to get her to release her right hand. She felt Ino near next and knew what the blonde girl was going to do. Sakura shrugged off Ino's hand as she continued whimpering, sending the older girl a look that clearly told her not to scatter the illusion.

Then Sakura didn't know what was real anymore when Ino fell, a kunai sticking out of her temple, the worried expression still in place. Another cry tore from Sakura's throat as she reached for the falling body, already forgetting about her own injury. She blinked as Ino hit the ground and only then noticed that blood was splattered everywhere. On the floor, the walls, the ceiling—Fujiwara's body was behind her, but his head was next to her. Bodies of her classmates were strewn about, kunai and shuriken sticking out of backs and heads, some disemboweled or decapitated where they sat. They were all pointing at her, even severed hands, pointing at her accusingly and heads—_deadtheyweredead_—twisted with a sickening jerk to stare at her as well. Sakura could only numbly look down and stare at the bloody katana in her white knuckled grip. Her right hand was back but she hardly noticed it being too fixated on the blood and gore splattered on the blade, her whole arm, down her front—Sakura screamed.

"HARUNO!"

Sakura shot open her eyes to see her pale and terrified face reflected in Fujiwara's glasses. "F-Fujiwara-sensei…" She was on her back and she stared past the old man at the board where a white jagged chalk mark lead from her unfinished equation down to where she lay.

Classmates were all standing at their desks, peering down with either worried or curious gazes. Ino had the most worried expression as she bit her bottom lip. Sakura didn't know what to think at first before she doubled over and vomited her breakfast all over the elevated wooden platform. Fujiwara was quick to dodge back as the class gasped and Ino was suddenly by her side.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?" Ino didn't know what exactly had happened, but she could guess. There wasn't much that could cause Sakura to stiffen then collapse before screaming at nothing from the ground.

Sakura kept heaving and took the time to gather her bearings. What would a normal student do in this situation? How would someone never being in contact with genjutsu react? The pink-haired girl started to cry, babbling incoherently about what she seen, hoping it was a convincing display. Ino caught on immediately and responded accordingly, giving her best friend a mixture of worry and disbelief. Inwardly, the two girls were already planning their next moves.

"Fujiwara-sensei, I need to take her to the clinic now!" The urgency in Ino's voice was not faked; they really need to get out of the still stunned classroom. The genjutsu was probably meant to lure them out of the class so it was exactly where they were going to go.

"Yes, yes, please get her there, Yamanaka-kun. I'll send someone for her mother immediately…" Fujiwara hurried out of the classroom as Ino slung one of Sakura's arm over her shoulder, paying no attention to the bits of vomit on Sakura's skirt. The two girls exited the classroom, all eyes upon them. Even as she kept crying, Sakura could feel a particular stare from the corner of the room. She shivered.

* * *

Behind white curtains in the bed furthest away from the door Sakura laid with Ino in the folding chair next to her. Sakura still sniffled, whispering with as much confusion she could muster into her words. Her left hand was in Ino's grip and Sakura started tapping her pinky against the other girl's unseen. 

"I-I don't know what happened—oh, blood, there was _blood_ and… and…"

_School._ _Not safe._

"How can it be? Are you sure you weren't hallucinating?"

_Affirmative._ _Inform others after._

"Maybe I w-was… You died, they all, m-my hand…"

_Discovered._

"Shh, calm down Sakura-chan. It wasn't real, you just suddenly collapsed. The nurse said it was probably just low-blood pressure."

_Not confirmed. Uncertain. Still chance._

"You're right… I, I'm just still shocked. I don't even know why, but, it was so real—it _hurt_ so much…"

_Afraid._ _New Student. Suspicious._

"Just take a nap, your mom is on the way to pick you up. You probably just snapped from all the studying, eh? I told you before you shouldn't study so hard!"

_Same._ _Stay vigilant._

"Ino-chan…"

_Stay together. Not safe._

"Hm?"

_Affirmative._

"I-I don't think I want to go home… I want to see people. I… I don't know, I don't want to be alone…"

Ino gave out a loud sigh as she released Sakura's hand. "Are you sure? You really scared me back there…"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Sakura pulled the white covers higher, rubbing her now pant clad legs against the soft sheet. "I'm… just don't leave okay?"

"I won't. Go to sleep, Sakura. I'll wake you when your mom arrives."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. Ino sighed again and settled back in her chair preparing to doze off as well. Unseen, a small bug flew off from under Ino's chair out the slightly open window.

* * *

It was a bit difficult to convince Sakura's mother to leave without her, but the woman complied after Sakura pleaded with huge green eyes brimming with unleashed tears. Maybe she caught on to the seriousness of the situation or was just moved by the puppy-eyed look, Sakura and Ino would never know. Regardless, soon they were making their way to the exam score board before heading for lunch. 

A group of students were already gathered before the board, trying to find their student number and total scores. Sakura found hers easily as it was, like always, the first listed.

"Way to go, Sakura-chan! First again!"

Sakura grinned nervously, still feeling aftershocks of the genjutsu, "Thanks, I see you didn't do so badly either. Improved actually, you got in seventh place!"

"Yeah! I told you I would!" The blonde girl struck a pose, eliciting a giggle from Sakura. "Thanks to you too, for helping me in hist—"

"Yamanaka! Haruno!" The two girls turned to see one of the student council members waving them down. "Yamanaka, the president wants to see you about the spring festival. And Haruno, Fujiwara-sensei was looking for you."

The girls threw each other a look; it was a normal occurrence but being separated that particular day wasn't a good thing. Even so, keeping the appearance of normality was even more imperative. Ino nodded and, with a last glance at Sakura, followed the boy to the student council room. Sakura herself quickly made her way to the nearby teacher's lounge.

Fujiwara asked her how she was doing and if she really wanted to continue the day. Sakura answered like she did for her mother, reasoning that she was just really tired and the rest in the clinic was enough. Fujiwara accepted her reasons before handing her a stack of corrected notebooks that she should bring back to her class. Sakura nodded and exited, hoping to get the task done so she could go buy something to drink rather than eat. Her appetite won't be returning for a while.

The classroom still had students littered in it, talking loudly about exam scores as most of them ate in designated groups. A cursory scan told her the new student wasn't present and she calmed somewhat. Making her way to the teacher's desk, she deposited the stack of notebooks without a sound, hoping to exit the class again without being noticed.

As she turned, she nearly slammed into a black clothed chest. Startled that she _was_ startled, her emerald eyes shot up into cold onyx ones and she stamped down the reflex to reach for a kunai. She let herself take a surprised half step back, wanting to get out of his space without making an obvious retreat. He merely kept his gaze on her with an expression she couldn't read. Up close the young man was even more striking, chiseled features and perfect skin. The fact added to her nervousness as she never had much direct interaction with attractive men.

"I'm sorry, you startled me," Sakura was aware she looked cornered; her eyes were avoiding his, eyeing the door just behind him, "pl-please excuse me…"

Kei wordlessly turned his body, letting her walk past him. She noted he smelled like nothing, no scent at all. Perfect for stealth. She tried to not run out the door. When she was outside the class she calmed her breathing and made her way downstairs to the soda vending machine wishing all the way that she took some of her master's liquor.

After buying a can of chrysanthemum tea, she wandered to the school's activity grounds wanting to be out in the open with many people. _Witnesses_, her mind grumbled, not feeling particularly positive. Picking an empty spot under a highly visible tree, she sat cross legged on the grass, feeling a bit glad that she got to change into her P.E. uniform. Leaning back, she let her mind whirl as she kept an eye on her surroundings.

It was certain Kei Matsunaga was a ninja. A deadly one. The genjutsu earlier in class was powerful; enough to make _her_ trapped even after she knew what it was. It didn't need eye contact to be imposed on her as well—though, she had been unguarded. Sakura took a discreet sniff of her wrist as she sipped at her drink. Barely detectable, but Sakura was one of a handful that could identify the non-corrosive contact poison from smell alone. The exploding part of the illusion was probably to keep her from seeing the poison being delivered, most likely by a small, breakable capsule. It had been a fast acting poison that only effects a small area for a short period and leaves little to none residue. It wasn't the first time Sakura experienced the agony caused by one, frequently subjected to worse by Tsunade, but she was a bit disappointed that she didn't recognize the pain and had confused it with getting her hand blown off. The way Matsunaga could sneak up on her was unsettling as well. They were in deep trouble as there was no reason for a shinobi of his class to show up in such a manner if he wasn't after _them_.

18 years ago, a revolt lead by the legendary Tsunade tore the hidden ninja village of Konoha in two. _Equality for both kunoichi and shinobi_, Tsunade and Sakura's mother had told her, _were not present at the time and eventually we had enough_. Kunoichi have always been used in means that only they were allow to; using feminine guiles and sexual persuasion. Very few, if any, were allowed to stand equal by their male counterparts in combat or even permitted to possess the potential to. They were basically deadly skilled geisha, using covert means for information and assassination while being totally controlled by their _danna_. In this case, the _danna_ would be the jounin and Kage as no female nin was permitted a rank above chuunin. It had gotten to a point where wealthy clans could bid for the strongest kunoichi available to 'enrich the bloodline'—or even as a casual night companion. As Tsunade had crudely put it, the kunoichi were one step away from being expensive high-skilled whores.

The tension had been building in the recent decades as more and more kunoichi found ways to further their ninjutsu surreptitiously, achieving power above that of a chuunin. Some had been open about it, pleading their case to be set on equal footing as the men and having the chance to fight without sacrificing their virtue. Others did it in secrecy, stealing clan secrets and training in the dead of night. The need for secrecy was understandable; many kunoichi had been executed or chakra-locked for stepping out of bounds. Tsunade had been an exception, a genius kunoichi in the medical arts secretly developing jutsu that would give her edge over the jounins. As the grand-daughter of the Shodaime Hokage, Tsunade was allowed to further her medical training, though, was still barred from learning the other arts. Even with the leash around her neck, the gambler gained a legendary status along with two men who had been under the tutelage of the Sandaime. Even Sarutobi, a man with a gentle heart, could not fight against centuries of conditioning and Tsunade's title was an empty one. The last two and a half decades were the result accumulation of the desire to be equal and free. Tsunade, wise with 40 years of experience without loosing to age, had been the one to start the underground preparation for the rebellion, training kunoichi from around the world and teaching them how to wait for the right moment.

The moment had come in form of Kyuubi, resulting in the death of Yondaime Hokage that night. Even with the rebellion lying in wait, the kunoichi were faithful to their home, if not the men, and pleaded to assist in defending Konoha. Apparently, even a giant nine-tailed demon fox could not instill enough fear to override pride from years of ingrained customs. It had been the last straw. Just as the Kyuubi was sealed into an infant boy, Tsunade had brought her heel down on the Hokage Tower with little guilt and even less effort. To the shock of the men, all that was left after the smoke cleared was the flattened remains of the historical building. It had been the signal the women waited for as wives, sisters, and daughters burst forth, paving a bloody road to freedom minutes after the death of the Hokage. The men had been surprised—weren't the kunoichi always faithful and bound? Treason shouldn't even be a word they would dare think against their husbands and superiors. They had the women completely tamed, trained to answer their every beck and call. It was a thought many men had as their last before once docile women sank kunai into their skulls. The power in which the kunoichi fought had been overwhelming especially after so many of the shinobi had been killed by the Kyuubi. Most surprising was the kunoichi that lead them: Tsunade.

The almond-eyed woman was everything a kunoichi _wasn't_ supposed to be. Stunned ninjas watched as a giant slug was summoned, a jutsu prohibited from the women, decimating what was left of the village in acid. A single fist blew the Konoha gate off it hinges adding even more escape routes to the damage Kyuubi had done. Before leaving with the others, the grand-daughter of Shodaime took the time to remove the deceased Hokage's face from the mountainside—it was not a secret she knew her grandfather was one of the founding shinobi that started the oppression against kunoichi. It had been quick and efficient, too sudden for any effective counter measures even by the Konoha military police with all their Sharingans. Therefore, the women succeeded in tearing off their leashes while having enough time to kick their masters in the groin.

Sakura's mother, Haruno Kiseki, left Konoha carrying Sakura in her womb, leaving behind a husband who chose pride over love. Many kunoichi of other countries have followed after the news spread, deserting their comrades, husbands, fathers, brothers, and sons, wishing for a life of freedom. It was a dark mark in ninja history, including a bloody one as each and every kunoichi was labeled a missing nin unless they return. Some did, others fought back, and the rest just kept running.

Tsunade and the women from Konoha were among those still fighting back even if passively, training new generations of kunoichi in secret to keep their legacy alive. Missions for profit were still carried out by taking advantage of male arrogance. Leaders of the hidden villages wished not to make it a bigger fuss than it already was and gave the renegade kunoichi a bit of leeway. After all, a bunch of women shouldn't be _that_ troublesome. Though, competition for missions and the fear of further embarrassment was something that still kept the pressure on the renegade kunoichi alive.

A hidden ninja village without the village. Sakura always liked the idea. Even more so that she was one of the first generation of free kunoichi that carried the bloodline of one of Konoha's clans. Her mother, like many others that had married, didn't bother to change their names, stating proudly that they would run and evade but never deny their name. Some even confessed that it felt satisfying to be a missing-nin under their ex-husband's clan name—it was a suitable revenge of sorts to "taint" it. Sakura was also the only girl of her generation to be an apprentice under one of the Legendary Sannin; the second student ever after Shizune, Tsunade's faithful assistant. It was something she was proud of even if the title came with more hardships than she imagined.

There were fractions among the kunoichi that regret the rebellion and blamed Tsunade, who had been listed as an S-Class criminal, for the continuing conflict. They reasoned that if Tsunade's head was offered as a peace offering then the rest of the bunch would be forgiven and welcomed back. As a direct student of Tsunade, it had put Sakura in danger and an assassination attempt on her life 6 years ago had brought up concerns for her welfare. Her status as Tsunade's apprentice became a top secret immediately; allies who knew were sworn to secrecy as some others were quickly killed. Those of her generation weren't more forgiving. Most were ignorant of her position but alienated her anyway because the general idea was to stay away from the Haruno girl for a reason nobody mentioned. It had really hurt her in her early teens and contributed to the inferiority complex she still harbored.

Then Yamanaka Ino had come along a year ago. The girl was found by one of their scouts, bleeding and unconscious on the outskirts of the city. She was from Konoha; barely escaping after having found out her mother was killed when trying to escape with a still infant Ino. Sakura was part of the team that nursed Ino back to health and they quickly became friends due to the blonde girl's infective persona. It was hard keeping her position a secret from Ino since Sakura had been sworn to secrecy herself. Just before the exams earlier that year Sakura relented and spilled her guts out, words she suppressed for too long rushing forth until her mouth was dry. Ino had been shocked, then indignant, and finally understanding, swearing that there were now two people who carried Sakura's burden. Sakura didn't remember a time she had smiled so widely.

Lately, she had detected that something was bothering Tsunade but knew that if it was something she needed to know then the older woman would have told her. After the incident earlier that morning, Sakura wondered if it was one of those times she should have been assertive and demanded to know if she should be wary. The scar on her chest wasn't the only mark she carried from the assassination attempt.

An air of malice was nearing her position but Sakura didn't move, keeping her eyes away until the sound of multiple footsteps were near enough to be heard by a _normal_ girl. Sakura tried to look surprised when a large cup of ice water was dumped over her head.

"Feel better, little doll?" Sawada Naomi's sickly sweet voice cooed at her. "Since you threw up so grandly in class after screaming like a lunatic, I thought I could help your head cool down a bit." Three other girls behind her giggled, fanning out to hide what they were doing from other students.

Sakura kept her eyes downcast, her scalp and face burning from the cold. Her inner self was screaming obscenities but Sakura decided it wasn't something to be upset about. _This_ was familiar; _this_ was something she could handle at the moment. She stayed silent even when Naomi roughly shoved Sakura's head downward after pulling at a lock of pink hair.

"Lunatic," Naomi spat before leaving, the trio of girls following after her. Sakura just sighed before wringing out her hair, hoping teachers won't be asking questions later. Emptying her drink she stood up just as the bell rung. Sighing again, Sakura absently flung the can at the trash bin 10 feet away as she ran past it.

After she turned the corner Kei Matsunaga picked up the can that had missed its mark and tossed it into the trash bin, black eyes narrowing at the spot Sakura had occupied under the tree.

* * *

Returning to class, Sakura found Ino already seated before mentally frowning at Matsunaga's empty seat. He came in a minute later and Sakura wondered if he had been following her—she then wondered if he saw what happen with Naomi if he did. Somewhere inside, she burned with embarrassment at the thought of being caught so weak by a superior ninja. An enemy no less whom she had been taught to hate. She honestly never really hated any of the hidden village ninjas that exiled her teacher and mother, nevertheless Sakura wouldn't hesitate to kill any of them. An act she had already done and still did on a regular basis since she was 13. 

She turned to the window and took a surreptitious glance at the dark young man's reflection. He was flipping through his textbook with a disinterested look on his face. Then a combination of instinct and training had her focus away from his image less than a second later.

'_I wonder what rank he is… jounin, perhaps? He doesn't look older than me... At the very least he might be a high-level chuunin_,' Sakura tossed the thought around a bit more, '… _No, jounin level definitely. There's a possibility of him being a hunter-nin or ANBU… but they don't resort to these types of undercover operations. Especially crappily done ones. At least, that's what I know…_,' Sakura rubbed a lock of her still wet shoulder length hair between her fingers, a habit she would do when in serious thought.

If he, and who knows how many others, were jounin level it would prove to be a problem as she herself was at most a weak jounin. Even though there was a period of intensive training until her assassination attempt, afterwards she had been enrolled into public school and her training and skills could not be fully honed. If she really did have a decade of intensive instruction under the powerful Tsunade, it would be fact that she would be on the verge of legendary as well.

At the cost of her training she managed to avoid detection, ironically because her name was readily available to the community whereas hunter-nins search for hidden trails and suspicious ninja activity. She still went on missions, usually as a medic-nin, but even those were restricted to ones that didn't interfere with her schooling. A perfect attendance record was something Tsunade wanted out of her—more for her to have a shot at 'normal' school life than anything else.

However, Sakura shifted her eyes to Matsunaga's reflection once more, maybe it was about time the guise of normalcy had to end anyway. When Ino joined in hiding at school without changing her name Sakura had been apprehensive. Yet, Tsunade and the others let it pass; stating that school records were somewhere nobody would be looking in for Ino. It had been preferred to give Ino a new identity all together but the girl had refused, stating that she wouldn't abandon her name. Sakura was happy she could share her school life with the blonde, but had felt that the move was one that might reveal them all. Still, it didn't matter that much as Tsunade had deemed her apprentice strong enough to become full-fledged after high-school. By then, she wouldn't need to hide behind a blue and white school uniform. It was a pity, Sakura actually liked looking like a regular high school student devoid of kunai and shuriken pouches even if the fabric—he was staring back at her.

Sakura's eyes widened and her breath stilled but she couldn't find the will to look away. Even through the unclear reflection there was something about his eyes that either made her feel like running away or stay fighting. Maybe it was because he was across the room and that she wasn't _really_ staring at him that she suddenly chose the latter. She knew she would regret it later when, for the first time in the day, she narrowed her eyes at him. Not necessarily as a challenge but just to find out what he would do. For a moment there was no reaction and Sakura wondered if he really was staring at her, then her heart skipped a beat when he smirked.

Naomi's voice rang out and Sakura snapped her head to the front, heart still pounding even as she stood up with the other students and greeted their history teacher. For the rest of the day, Sakura kept her eyes off the window.

When the final bell rung Sakura immediately made a bee-line towards Ino who stood up with school bag in hand. Not once did Sakura look in Matsunaga's direction even though it still bothered her she couldn't feel his presence.

"Ready to go home, Ino-chan?" Sakura asked quietly. Ino had been living in one of the apartments a block away from Sakura's modest house and though Ino would never get up as early as Sakura, the two kunoichi would walk home together whenever they got the chance.

Ino gave Sakura a worried look, "Actually, I need to stay late today. There was some stuff needed to be worked out for the spring festival and all members on the committee were asked to vote on the ideas. Judging from the list I got this recess, I'm going to be stuck here till five…"

Sakura nodded slowly, really not liking how it felt she was deliberately being separated with Ino. From the genjutsu this afternoon, it indicated Sakura was the target. However, there was still the possibility that it was ruse to lower Ino's guard. After all, as the daughter of one of the precious Konoha clans, they wouldn't let her go so easily. Maybe no one knew Sakura was Tsunade's apprentice yet, just that she was a kunoichi… that would be the best chance they got. "I understand. I'll go on ahead then."

Ino put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and pressed down a few times with her pinky just enough for Sakura to detect. "Be careful, it looks like it's going to rain." The sky outside was cloudy and dark as it would frequently be on the borders of Rain Country.

_Stay vigilant._

Sakura nodded and exited the class ahead of Ino, suddenly feeling worried for her mother. It they knew where she was schooled, they would definitely know where she lived.

* * *

Sakura stared at the umbrella handle in her hands. If it was just holes, like last time, it wouldn't have been something a bit of duct tape couldn't fix. However, this time the perpetrator made sure there _wasn't_ anything to fix. A glance at the empty umbrella rack next to the glass doors also told her there was no extra umbrella she could borrow. Just her luck. Inwardly she cursed the school for not providing private lockers. 

"I heard mental people like the rain; shouldn't you be thanking me?"

Sakura said nothing until Naomi exited the building. It really was like the red-head to leave the handle behind to mock her. Sighing for the third time that day, she glanced at her watch and then the heavy rain that was just beginning. She could wait the rain out, stay another three hours for Ino, or just run home. Thinking about it, maybe it was better to just wait for Ino… but she was worried about her mom and had to inform Tsunade as soon as possible.

She was still in her P.E. uniform so running through the rain wasn't remotely a problem. All she had to do was run for a couple of blocks and she could just walk leisurely under the overhangs of stores until she was a couple blocks away. Or, she could take to the roofs and get home under two minutes. Though, she had no doubt she would be followed… She wondered if keeping up pretences that she was not a ninja mattered at that point. Regardless, it was not a decision for her to make.

Depositing the umbrella-less handle in the trash can, Sakura stood at the threshold peering out into the rain. Students continually streamed by her, noisily opening their own umbrellas with some opting to wait the rain out. She reached a pale hand outward, catching some of the rain drops from the overhang, and wondered if she could just ask a random student going in the same direction to share. Her brows furrowed and looked around to see if she could think of another way to get home quickly without getting drenched.

A black umbrella opened up over her head and Sakura jumped. She already knew who it was before she whipped her head left to gape at the dark-haired youth. "I can escort you home," Matsunaga said in a monotone voice and she noticed it wasn't a question. The top few hooks of his black uniform were unfastened, showing the white shirt underneath and a strong neck she had expected from a ninja like him.

Sakura snorted in her head, he even _talks_ like a ninja. Apparently the men truly weren't good at the whole undercover thing. "Thank you, but I'm fine. Please, go ahead," Sakura tried not to emphasize the 'please'.

"I insist."

"It's okay; I'll just wait the rain out."

"You appeared eager to get home earlier."

"I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all."

Damn it, Sakura couldn't believe she was having this conversation with an enemy shinobi. She didn't know why, but suddenly she felt that as long as she pretended to be normal, he wouldn't outright confront her. He, _they_, were obviously after something if they weren't trying to kill her or Ino already. Information on Tsunade's whereabouts? Most likely, if so, they won't kill her just yet. Why the not so secrecy? Maybe they really were not certain of Sakura's position yet. Argh, it would be better to think it through when she wasn't being forced to accept a walk home. "No, really, I can just run if I need to," she knew she said the wrong thing even before his reply.

"So you live nearby then, all the easier for me to escort you." He said this while using his right arm to nudge her forward. She actually jumped at the contact making it all the easier for him to push them out into the rain as well.

"Ah, um, this isn't necessary, I…" maybe he was going to lead her into an ambush therefore had to lure her from the school to lessen civilian casualties, "I th-think I'll just wait for my friend."

He looked at her coolly, still subtly pushing her forward with the hand he held the umbrella with even as she made to turn around and dash back in. "Didn't she tell you to go on ahead?"

Sakura snapped her gaze back to his, knowing she was loosing control of the situation as they were already past the school fountain. "Were you ease-dropping on our conversation?" She really did want to know his answer.

"I was just passing by and happened to overhear."

The pink-haired kunoichi briefly calculated if making a scene could disrupt his evil plan since many of the female students were already looking at them. Well, swooning at him and glaring at her. She made a sharp turn and walked out from under the umbrella. "I'm sorry, Matsunaga-san, but I really would like to wait for her instead—"

Hardly five drops of rain hit her head before the umbrella was over her again, difference being that Matsunaga was now in _front_ of her. She took a step back, boggled by his speed, now letting a wary look settle on her face. He smirked slightly, the action making him look all the more dangerous as he tilted his head down at her. "Haruno-_san_, I insist. I would feel guilty letting you get drenched and it would be too dangerous for a lady to stay after-hours alone." Sakura didn't like the way he had pulled at the word 'dangerous'. She also didn't like the fact he knew her name, he must have found it out when she collapsed earlier.

"If you really care, then I can just borrow the umbrella and you can relax at school until the rain lets."

"I rather just walk you myself."

Was he trying to separate her from Ino? Was Ino the one going to be ambushed? Sakura wasn't used to the type of confrontation she was currently facing and knew Matsunaga had the upper-hand. What should she do? Maybe she could just loudly scream and take the opportunity to escape him. However, it was only a temporary fix. She didn't know his exact motives so she shouldn't act recklessly. "Shouldn't you respect a lady's wishes?"

"There are times a lady might not know what's best for her."

At that, a bit of her inner self molded by years with Tsunade bubbled out and Sakura's emerald eyes flashed with indignation. "I can say the same for gentlemen," she retorted, putting more bite than intended. "I'm outright refusing your offer to escort me home, Matsunaga-san. In case you couldn't tell."

To her fury, Matsunaga seemed to be pleased by her bluntness and she wondered if she had been playing into his hands the whole time. "Appears you _can_ speak your mind. Therefore I assume you enjoy the abuse from Sawada?"

Sakura was so shocked that she didn't notice him maneuver them towards the school gates again. "Wh-what?"

"Earlier at recess."

"It was none of your business," Sakura suddenly realized what he had done and tried to stop but the arm behind her didn't yield and the slippery ground gave her no traction. Could he be stalling her knowing she would put up a fight to refuse his offer? Had they attacked her home? Or was he separating her to kidnap her? Sakura's voice raised a pitch as the last of her control started to slip. "_And please stop stalking me_!"

Kei's answer was immediate, "I was just passing by."

They were now just before the gate and Sakura hated how she started to breathe faster, knowing that even with all the training in the world she was still a girl who shed frustrated tears easily. It suddenly became vital that she didn't cross the school gates with the dangerous youth. She darted forward and turned to stand in front of him, holding both hands up for him to stop while keeping her school bag hanging off her wrist. As expected, he halted in his steps right before her palms could touch his chest. If he knew who she was and what she was capable of he wouldn't risk having such a vulnerable spot come into contact with her hands.

He didn't even glance down, only keeping his expressionless gaze locked with hers as they both stared at each other. She was just outside the shelter of the umbrella and the rain started to fall harder, making it difficult for her to see as rivulets of water poured down her face. She couldn't even hear the sound of her own breathing, the rainfall drowning out all else. She didn't even notice curious students eyeing them before scurrying away.

"Please let me go." Sakura wasn't sure what she was referring to anymore but said it again when there was no reaction from his side. "Let me go…"

It came out only as a whisper and she wasn't sure he could hear them, but she was certain he could read her lips. It was only after she said it that she realized her blurred vision wasn't from rain water alone. She let her eyes clench shut, not caring that it was the stupidest thing she ever did in front of an enemy, and fought back a sob.

Her breath hitched and her eyes flew open when she felt warm cloth under her palms. He still had the expressionless look on his face as he kept walking forward until she was fully sheltered from the rain once more, both her hands still on his chest. It was the first time she touched a man in such a manner and hoped it didn't show in her eyes. She knew that he knew his life was literally in her hands. If she desired so, a burst of chakra from her could stop his heart before he could even gather the intention to dodge. She stared wide-eyed up at him, trying to read him, trying to gauge his reaction. But his eyes were so dark all she could see was her own reflection.

"Come, I'll take you home."

Sakura's hand slid off his chest and they both exited through the gate. The rain fell harder.

* * *

They said nothing during the walk so Sakura took the time to think. Only problem was that she _couldn't_. All she could focus on was the sound of rain falling around them and on the black umbrella over her. Even the cold from her drenched form was dulled. Soon, familiar faces greeted her and she smiled back at them, wishing it wouldn't be the last time she would see the shopkeepers. A group of old ladies who played mahjong every day in a noodle shop called out to her and her 'boy-friend', making Sakura stumble in her step a bit. She was relieved there was no apparent outward reaction from her silent escort. Soon, the colorful stores turned into modest houses and the pink-haired girl finally started to feel apprehension once more. 

A block from her house Sakura stopped in her tracks pretending to straighten out her bedraggled look and Matsunaga stilled beside her. He said nothing, patiently waiting for Sakura to move. She did a moment later after she took a hard look at her surroundings a finding nothing out of the ordinary. The rain was coming to a halt around them.

When she reached the front gate of her house, Sakura almost collapsed in relief that the warmth of her mother's chakra could be felt in the living room, most likely watching the afternoon soap drama like she always did. A bit unsure what to do next, Sakura turned to Matsunaga, finding him folding up his umbrella since the rain had stopped.

"Um, thank you for taking me home," Sakura unlocked the front gate, "Sorry for the trouble and please take care on your way back as well." It was all meaningless pleasantries. But the air smelled fresh and Sakura always loved it after the rain.

"It was not a problem," he replied, getting ready to leave. He halted his attempt when Sakura didn't enter her garden. She had a small smile on her face.

"Matsunaga-san," Sakura wondered if Naomi was right all along that she _was_ crazy, "what's your name?"

His eyes widened and she noted it made him look younger. After a few seconds he then slowly stepped forward to bend down towards her ear. Sakura didn't flinch, somehow knowing he wasn't going to hurt her. For a moment he just stood like that, his breath tickling her cheek, and she knew he was struggling within himself.

"Uchiha," he eventually whispered, "Uchiha Sasuke."

He straightened back up and there was something in his eyes that made it look like he didn't believe what he just did. She didn't quite believe it either. "Thank you for taking me home, Uchiha-san." She meant it this time and it showed in her smile.

Not knowing what else to do, he nodded and she gave him one more smile before entering and locking the gate behind her. Uchiha Sasuke stayed there until he heard her muffled 'Tadaima!' before making his way to the apartment flats the next block over.

"Okaeri!" Haruno Kiseki replied, not taking her eyes off a rerun of _The Secret Love of the Nomadic Fisherman_ which was really much more romantic than the title appeared to be. "Are you feeling better? I hope you didn't catch something at school."

It was one of the reasons kunoichi were superior in espionage; the ability to completely separate their roles. Were any ninja to search their house, not a single nin paraphernalia would be found. All their equipment were in hidden areas where the active kunoichi based their operations. Although a person knowing what to look for would find incredibly well-kept kitchen knives and insecticide too strong for grown men. Other than being devoid of any physical clues about their identities there was also no speaking of ninja matters directly in the house—or anywhere within their normal roles.

"I probably have," Sakura answered as she peeled off her P.E. jumper and went into the kitchen, "It might not be anything serious." After she started brewing some tea, her mother came in and took a seat at small dining table. Kiseki was a dark red-haired woman still in her early thirties having wed at a young age. Her eyes were the same as Sakura's save for the irises being a soft lavender. Sakura herself got her eye color from her father, Haruno Taido. Everyone agreed that the pink came from dark-red mixed with platinum blond.

"My goodness, Sakura! You're soaked! Don't tell me you lost your umbrella?"

Sakura snorted, "Yeah, something like that." The pink-haired girl carefully poured the tea into two ceramic mugs and handed one to her mother. "Someone walked me home though, so it's okay."

"Oh?" Her mother raised a delicate eyebrow. "Any chance it's a boy?"

Sakura actually spluttered at the teasing in her mother's voice even though she knew what the question really meant. "Well, yeah, a new student…"

Kiseki smiled, though Sakura could tell there was a certain sad tinge to her eyes. "I should thank the young man, what's his name?"

_Uchiha Sasuke_. "Matsunaga Kei."

_Uchiha-san._

"Invite him over if you got a chance, you don't get boys like him around much."

"Yes, kaa-san." Sakura drained her mug and placed it back in the sink. "I'm going to go change."

"Sakura?"

The young kunoichi halted at the kitchen entrance and looked back. Her mother was facing out the window, the steaming mug near her lips. The light blue yukata with white floral patterns coupled with her mother's waist-length hair reminded Sakura of a painting she once saw. "Yeah?"

"Careful not to get sick, it's flu season."

"I will, kaa-san." Even as Sakura said that, all she could remember was the feel of his breath against her face.

* * *

On the roof of the apartment flats he would be calling home for an undetermined time, Uchiha Sasuke stood with his hands in his pockets. The school uniform was still on him even when it was nearing dusk but he had already removed the coat and pulled out his shirt ends to make it more comfortable. The stiff uniform was something he wasn't used to, especially the tight collar. Regardless, he had been too busy writing his report to change into anything more comfortable. 

With impeccable timing Sasuke turned to look at the railing on his left even before the dark figure landed on it. "Target unconfirmed," Sasuke growled as he tossed the small scroll containing the report at the other man, "Was the information faulty?"

The scroll disappeared into a long white coat and the man stepped down so that they wouldn't have to raise their voices any louder. "You know that's not a possibility, Sasuke."

Sasuke agreed but didn't let it show. He must be out of his mind. "From the initial contact I've yet determined her to be a kunoichi, let alone what the information claimed her to be." He must be totally out of his fricking mind.

The other man just stared at him behind tinted-glasses and Sasuke had the time to wonder if it was worn to sleep. "Explain."

Sasuke turned to walk back in, "I don't need to explain to you, Aburame."

"Might as well do, as I'm certain there will be questions later despite your written report. Godaime won't be happy." Aburame Shino always had a way to persuade people with few words.

The Uchiha heir stopped for a moment before turning back to face the other. He had hoped he would be left alone quickly so he could sort out if what he was doing should be labeled as treason or not. "It was as the base intelligence had said; there was no reason to believe her to be kunoichi other than her mother. Even so, the target herself showed no ability possessed by a genin even. Her grades in P.E. are average to low, never missed school, fairly active in school events, and is top in academics—such things leave little time for anything else. She had not reacted to any potential of being harmed, did not guard her expression, did not silent her steps, nor did she posses other habits of a kunoichi." The image of lilacs flashed in his mind as he recalled the smell of her hair.

"How had the genjutsu test gone?"

"Negative, she didn't throw it off and collapsed afterwards." Sasuke didn't say that the level of the genjutsu he forced on her should had made her more than throw up. If anything, she should have been still shaking from it. It had erased all doubt for him that the girl really was who they were looking for when she had stood up so quickly afterwards. The girl had obviously seen her share of blood and gore.

"No additional information was obtained either when she was brought to the clinic," Shino added, his bug had merely reported the target did not talk about anything worth being suspicious about. Even so… "Afterwards?"

"Negative. If anything was confirmed, the reports about her being bullied were true. There was no sign of aggression on her part with the abuse." He remembered the patient look in her eyes as she did nothing through the humiliation; most notable was the lack of fear. She was merely tolerating them for a reason he didn't understand. Which got him where he was now.

Shino put his hands into his pockets, almost mirroring Sasuke, and frowned. "She must be pretending. The information we got is utterly reliable."

"The mission can only go forward after _I _confirm her status and how she would affect the goal regardless of conflicting information. If you all insist, then extend the observation period." Sasuke made sure to sound like it was a bother.

"Maybe we could have you switch with—"

"It is unnecessary as it would look suspicious. She does not suspect me."

"_Matsunaga-san, what's your name?"_

The youngest Uchiha made sure his eyes did not waver from Shino's.

"Sasuke, you know we do not have the luxury to have you occupied with deciding whether or not she is a kunoichi. It might be better to proceed with plan B and retrieve both mother and child."

Sasuke felt his patience waning; he was in no mood to bicker with the bug user. "We would then loose our lead to Hime. There is no advantage in provoking drastic measures from the kunoichi. We will proceed with plan A. Expect weekly reports unless noted otherwise."

Shino too was in no better mood as he had a long journey back to Konoha that night. He felt that the other jounin was withholding something and filed the observation for later; it was too early for any accusations. It didn't help sooth his worries that the Uchiha had deserted Konoha for a couple of years when he was 13. "What about Yamanaka?" he asked.

The dark haired youth had already opened the entry door. "Leave her, she is of no importance at this moment," he paused a moment, "Have her removed if she proves to be a hinderance."

"Affirmative."

The next second, the roof was already completely devoid of life.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, I believe they have discovered us. Or at least Sakura." 

The moonlight illuminated the canyon in light blue hues, making it seem colder than it really was. On the other side of the glass, a fireplace crackled with warmth but the legendary medic-nin felt chilled even with the thick cloak around her shoulders. "I know. They are being discreet about it, so discreet they probably didn't even send a whole team."

"Sakura reported one ninja posing as a student named Matsunaga Kei."

"I know of that too, anything else I should know?"

Haruno Kiseki let out a sigh, "The shinobi walked my daughter home."

"What?" The surprised question came from Shizune while Tsunade gave no reaction.

"It was raining and he walked her home under his umbrella."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and turned to gaze at the vast canyon outside. "Did you get a look at him yet?"

"No. What worries me is…" The same feeling Kiseki felt when she learned that Sakura had walked home with the enemy returned, "… is that he might be someone far more skilled than her."

Tsunade chuckled a bit. "They didn't need to send a team because one was enough." And with news of Orochimaru in the final stages of gathering an army, Konoha really couldn't afford it either.

"What should we do, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune cut in, worry evident in her voice. "It's peculiar they are using such subtle methods yet not completely hiding who they sent. Why go through the trouble?"

"Sakura had been attacked with genjutsu earlier as well, but that was the only offense reported. She doesn't even seem to be all that worried!" Kiseki added. "Seems this boy, whoever he is, is being ordered to get close to Sakura. Most likely to get to you…"

"Tsunade-sama…" the short-haired medic-nin watched Tsunade's reflection rub at her chin.

"Tsunade-sama…" Kiseki echoed.

"Hush, there's no need for panic—especially at this time," Tsunade spun back around and sat in her chair, weaving her finger together in front of her face. "Everyone is to continue their tasks normally, this includes Sakura, Ino and you Kiseki-san. The enemy is definitely up to something but I want to see what they would do."

"Tsunade-sama! Isn't that too dangerous?" Kiseki didn't like the idea of Sakura being near a male ninja of any kind.

Tsunade smirked, a look that made the brown-eyed legend seem as every bit as dangerous as she was. "It's about time our little blossom had some off-battle interaction with a Konoha jounin."

"Jounin? How do you know for sure, Tsunade-sama?" The elder Haruno wasn't quite certain where their leader was getting her information. Then again, the older kunoichi had five decades of wide experience despite the young visage. After living so long, one was bound to learn some neat tricks. The next second was occupied with her catching a file folder tossed at her. Opening it, she rifled through the student records of Matsunaga Kei. It was all obviously forged, stating him to be the only son of a cloth dealer and having been transferred from a nearby town. The 4x4 cm photo showed a handsome young man with smooth features. Kiseki felt even more worried at that.

"He's probably ex-ANBU as well, knowing how that family is." At the confused look Kiseki shot her, Tsunade gave a small chuckle.

The red-haired woman flipped through the papers again, "I don't see any information about his ninja history, nor do I remember any clan called Matsunaga in Konoha…"

"Kiseki-san, don't you think he looks remarkably like his mother?"

At that, Sakura's mother studied the photo even more closely, taking in the dark hair, the pale skin, the large eyes—she widened her own. She couldn't believe she didn't catch it the first time; the young man really did share his mother's features. Uchiha Mikoto had been a kunoichi truly worth praising, faithful to the movement as she was one of many choosing to stay behind as spies, ironically using what they were taught against those that exploit the same skills. Her death had been a tragic one no matter from what perspective. In the women's own version of the bingo book Mikoto's eldest occupied a space in the first pages.

Kiseki swallowed thickly. "That means, he's… They actually sent the last of that clan? Not just any… I can't believe…"

Tsunade smiled. "It good to have Sakura gain some experience with doujutsu; especially those of that particular bloodline."

"Sakura doesn't know anything about the Uchiha clan's ability, does she?" Shizune asked.

"No, she doesn't," Tsunade replied, "She probably isn't even sure what rank he is."

"Then why are you—" Kiseki paused to control her rising voice, "—I mean, what is the purpose of letting her be exposed to such danger? The boy could kill her easily!"

"Have some faith in your daughter," Tsunade stated firmly before giving Kiseki a reassuring smile, "it's time for her to bloom."

Kiseki said no more and nodded slowly, knowing that there was little she could do at the moment. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"It's late Kiseki-san, you should be heading back. Report to me any other developments off the school-grounds. Other than that, let Sakura handle the young Uchiha herself."

"Understood." With a quick bow, Kiseki disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After the Haruno matriarch was gone Shizune turned to Tsunade, her eyes questioning. "You aren't going to tell her more about the boy?"

The legendary kunoichi settled back into her leather chair, sighing loudly. "The youngest Uchiha, I didn't remember his first name but I recognized him the moment I saw him. He was younger back then—standing beside that snake-bastard." After a moment of silence Tsunade stood up and once again stared outside the large window. "For the boy to be sent here… What is that perverted Godaime up to…?"

Tsunade had an inkling what was up, just like that saying… how did it go? The enemy of my enemy is my friend. She smiled bitterly at the moon.

_Don't think it'll be this easy, Jiraiya._ Pink and black flashed across her mind. _Because slug beats snake._

_To be Continued…_

* * *

AN. Forgive me for any grammar and spelling mistakes and thank you for reading! (And for those from the Gh/Vi section… pleasedon'tkillmeIwon'tforgettheotherfics!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks for all the reviews and warm welcomes. I'm totally grateful that this story is keeping everyone's interest past the first few paragraphs! Without further ado, on with chapter two! Sorry that the following chapters will be shorter than the first intro chapter unless I get into my habit of only stopping at evil cliff-hangers. An evil authoress, such as myself, needs a good dose of evil cliffhangers after all. Inflicted to other. Of course.

Note: Since this is a 'slight' AU, there might be some OOC-ness. I will try to make them as natural as possible.

Disclaimer: Yes, I totally forgot this for the first chapter. No, that did not mean I considered the characters as my own. Yes, I do know who they belong to.

* * *

Trespass

_Chapter 2_

This time, the clock beeped two times before it was swiftly silenced by a slender hand. As usual, Sakura got up in a flurry and went about her morning rituals and preparations. It was slightly different today as for once Sakura entertained the thought of skipping school. Something she never thought of, even after the most exhausting missions, since she loved being normal so much. It was actually more natural for her to be in her student persona than kunoichi. Though, she couldn't deny her passion for healing.

And she knew, even when she tried to convince herself otherwise, her heart beats on the battlefield livelier than any where else. It was these times that for a moment, just a moment, she would kill a thousand men if she could feel the rhythm in her chest forever.

She would never admit it out loud.

Before opening her front door, Sakura took a deep breath, envisioning onyx eyes. She had slept in late wondering what her move should be. Judging from the simple good night her mother had said, after the woman returned from 'grocery shopping', Sakura was to carry on normally. Suddenly, she envisioned his whole face, particularly the face he made after she asked for his name—real name—yesterday. She knew 'normally' wasn't an option anymore. With another deep breath, the girl opened the door and went outside with an absently muttered "itekimasu". Her mother always slept late so it was out of pure habit she still announced her departure.

Sakura made her way to school like she had been doing for the past five years: relaxed and carefree. She greeted all the usual early risers, smiling brightly and sometimes waving. No one noticed she moved her eyes more, scanning for shadows and lingering longer on reflective surfaces. At school, she changed into her indoor shoes and made her way to the classroom. She had hesitated a moment before sliding the door open. The room was empty. She might have breathed a sigh of relief—she wasn't paying attention.

Sitting at her seat, Sakura drank in the beautiful picture of the dawning morning. Again she smiled at the empty bird nest, and again she felt the sleepiness come. She was a bit more apprehensive about falling asleep now, especially how deep a sleep it would be. Her body was trained for deep healing sleeps in short periods of time; it was one habit she couldn't separate from her student life. And so, she again placed her head upon her folded arms, letting her roseate locks fall like a curtain. If they wanted her dead or captured, they would have already done so.

That day, the door opened and closed a mere 15 minutes after she dozed off. The sun was warmer and Sakura had less sleep the night before so she missed the incident entirely, innocently snoozing even when Sasuke reached her side without a sound. All he did was slide his eyes over her head, observing the light bouncing off hair too soft to belong to a ninja. She was different. Unique, weird, puzzling, a creature he hadn't expected to exist.

He had first heard of the supposed student of the kunoichi rebel leader when he was spending two years of darkness with Orochimaru. She was a mystery even then; no one knew who she was other than she was hand-picked by Tsunade to be the slug woman's successor. After his res—_return_ to Konoha and jounin duties (as he was stripped of his ANBU status permanently for his betrayal while enlisted) the mission file he was given did not do the girl justice. They had detailed information about her, including her three sizes and daily schedule, but none of the information that was sought after. What was the extent of her abilities? How close was she truly to Tsunade? Was she even a kunoichi at all? Of course, there were speculations and the final word was that she was to be confronted as if she was a highly trained medical-nin.

The small school photo did not help lessen the impact of seeing her in person. And he had not expected his professionalism to evaporate at the sight of her in the rain, with both hands out, pleading him to let her go. On the first day she had made him want to observe her longer. On the first day she had made him lie to his superiors. Running off for power was one thing, actually _lying_ in his report was another.

On the first day she had got him to reveal his real name.

Sasuke fully understood the capabilities of kunoichi, especially their proficiency in extracting information from men. He knew them very well. However, he didn't need the Byakugan, or even the Sharingan, to tell what the girl's motives were. Her eyes were more transparent than many civilians he encountered, a total opposite from any kunoichi he ever met. Was this what freedom could do to a kunoichi? Birthing a female ninja who no longer needed to hide behind a mask? Or was she just really bad at it? Sasuke didn't understand why he knew she wouldn't reveal his name to anyone else. The moment had seemed private, suspended in time, he had dared to lean in closer than necessary to whisper his name…

In the classroom then it felt the same. His ninja logic criticized her naiveté—or was it innocence? Was there even a difference? Would she know how easy it was for him to kill her right there without her knowing it? It wouldn't even be remotely an effort. How could such a ninja exist? Survive?

How could such a weak girl be so at peace when he would jump at every shadow? Crave for power so much he'd given everything short of his life and best friend?

Suddenly, Sasuke didn't want to see her, didn't want to see the emerald orbs that reminded him of every emotion he tried to drown under rivers of blood. She shouldn't exist, an abomination to everything he was taught—to everything he wanted to be. Should he kill her?

A darker voice suggested he claim her and break her and make sure there would be no other.

_then_ _he would be the only one to possess such a creature_

Before he knew it his hand was inches above her head but it stayed there, slightly wavering, because he didn't know which intent he should act on. Kill her? Take her? The mission wasn't a factor anymore. She was still oblivious, open and vulnerable. They were alone. No one would come for another two hours.

_so_ _easy to do both_

It was the sudden sting on Sasuke's neck that made him snap his hand back; clamping it over the seal he knew was still dormant. He was breathing heavily and sweat dotted his brow—damn it. Exhaling slowly he calmed himself down, angry that he had given the curse seal a chance to leak. True, it was inactivated, but it still frequently whispered in his head, intensifying emotions that best be ignored. He returned to his seat and closed his eyes. Maybe he needed a nap himself.

Sakura continued sleeping, nothing in her dreams but black.

* * *

"Good morning class, Sawada, if you may?" 

"Everyone, please rise!"

Sakura jerked up in her seat in time to stand up and bow with her classmates. She stuttered a bit on the greeting still blinking the haze of sleep from her mind. Class started? She overslept? But Ino-chan would usually—Sakura did not find the patch of pale blonde among the class. Her green eyes widened at the empty seat. Where was Ino? She never missed a class, at least never without telling her, she—Sakura took the chance to dart her eyes to the furthest right of the room. The dark haired youth was present, lazily taking out his text book and pen.

Have they done something to her? Then why would he still be there? Sakura's mind was a flurry of theories and scenarios that got progressively dire. Yesterday had been like a dream, but might it have cause Ino to get hurt? Had Sakura endangered them all by revealing Matsunaga's true identity? If so, screw the whole act, Sakura would jump out the window right then and—

"Sorry I'm late, Taneda-sensei!" Ino gasped as she burst into the room. "Overslept!"

"Be sure to arrive appropriately next time, Yamanaka!"

Sakura physically relaxed, settling back into her seat. She'll be sure to yell at the boar later on for making her lose a few years off her life from the worry. Knowing what she'll be facing in the future, the pink-haired girl rather retain as many years as she could thank you very much. Ino shot an apologetic look as she sat down and Sakura just pouted. Really, if something did happened to her… Which was why it was really peculiar that nothing happened yet. Was Matsu—Uchiha waiting for back-up? Sakura could only guess. The orders from Tsunade was to carry on as usual, which meant the threat wasn't too bad… Only time will tell.

The classes went on and during the first break Sakura noticed an increase of female students in her class. In fact, why were there lower classmen peeking in the hallway windows and door? The puzzle remained unsolved until a second later Sakura realized they were all staring at the mysterious new student. He, for the most part, was doing a good job ignoring the not so whispery whispers and just concentrated on finishing his onigiri. It was a commendable feat as every time he bit down the girls would swoon.

"He's so cool!"

"Is he looking over here? Is he looking over here?"

"You think he's single?"

"I _so_ want to be that onigiri!"

Sakura giggled to herself, always fascinated with how normal girls behave. "Ino-chan, let's go—" her words died off as she caught a glimpse of Ino's turned face. The blonde girl was also looking at the new student but with a darkened expression that was downright murderous. Normally playful aqua eyes were now ice, malice churning visibly under lowered eyebrows. Sakura never seen such hatred before on her best friend's features; it chilled her to the bone. What could it possibly mean? Before Sakura could study the expression deeper Ino had already stood up and turned to face her, a bright smile in place.

"It's getting stuffy in here, let's go get a bite to eat, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura could only smile in return and nod, "Let's go!"

In the cafeteria, Sakura hardly finished a half of her curry rice before a different student council member from yesterday came up and whisked Ino away for something or another. The pink-haired girl only sighed before pulling Ino's unfinished udon bowl near and finishing it first before resuming her own. Ino was always so active and popular. Despite never being in public school or knowing much about normal student life, the blonde had gotten herself involved with activities and the student council almost overnight. It wasn't a mystery as Ino was beautiful, cheerful, confident and smart. At times, Sakura felt even more insecure when with Ino in public places. Sure, all initial glances was to her, but only because of her hair. Afterwards, Ino stole the show even without meaning to. Sakura harbored no bitterness; she idolized Ino in a way as well.

Sakura finished her lunch, no one sitting at the same table until she left.

* * *

"Go! Kyaa! Matsunaga-kun!" 

"Matsunaga-kun! Look over here!"

"GIRLS! GET BACK TO YOUR RUNNING!" P.E. teacher Moriwaki yelled in frustration.

Sasuke didn't quite understand how to face so many civilian girls. There was a similar bunch back in Konoha but the girls were… more reserved, vocally, in their fawning of him, choosing discreet glances and 'accidental' brushes. The flirting had become more focused and daring as he got older despite him ignoring every single one and by then he knew the kunoichi weren't just playing around. As the sole survivor of the prestigious Uchiha clan, he was the most eligible bachelor, even more so than his fellow jounin, Hyuuga Neji. Rather than face the possibility of being bought by another ninja from a lower clan, the girls would try their best to have the stronger ninjas take interest in them. Even as a mistress, it was more profitable and enjoyable as one to a noble clan. Especially the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans, renowned in Konoha as the only clans where no single kunoichi had rebelled. Though, ever since he returned from Sound, he seemed doomed to never revive the Uchiha.

"Matsunaga!" The call focused him back to the ball game he was currently in. He never played soccer before but was quick to get a hang of it being the genius that he was. The ball flew right towards him and he made sure he had the right angle before placing an explosive kick right into the opposing net—half a field away. The goalie didn't even move, so fast was the ball that flew past him, and to think Sasuke didn't use chakra at all. Girls squealed from the track right next to the field, almost stopping in their laps to do so. Picking up his towel, Sasuke pretended to wipe nonexistent sweat while scanning the courtyard. The pink-haired girl was the only one of the four classes that sat under a tree at the edges of the courtyard, a first-aid kit by her side. She was staring off into the tree-tops, looking like she could fall asleep any moment.

"Looking at Haruno, eh?"

Sasuke glanced behind to see a couple of the boys in his class. "Just curious." It wasn't a lie.

"No need to hide, Haruno is one cute chick," one guy said, openly eyeing Sakura, "Too bad she's kinda, you know…"

"What?" Sasuke prompted.

"I don't know. Just unapproachable," another guy answered. "Oh, she's nice and smart and all but always so quiet and shy. Never stands up for herself and follows that new girl, Yamanaka, around like a puppy. She was worse in Junior High back then. I like spunky girls myself."

"Why isn't she running with everyone else?" Sasuke recalled her P.E. grades to be average at best. Even her extracurricular activity was in the _ikebana_ club. How fitting in a way.

"She's never been that healthy I hear. Got this doctor's letter that let's her be excused from P.E. whenever she wants. I hardly see her participate anymore, so she's kind of appointed as the unofficial student nurse during P.E."

Doctor's letter? Sasuke filed the information away as a possible lead.

"Yeah, some guy would always get hurt on purpose just so she could tend to him. In fact, I did too once, and let me tell you she's really as gentle as…"

Sasuke tuned out the chatter as he narrowed his eyes slightly in thought. A few seconds later he gave a cursory glance at the field and his classmates. The boys couldn't hurt him even if he let them.

_ Tch, what a bother_.

When the second half of the game started, Sasuke made sure he got the timing right. It wasn't a challenge as reading the other students' movements was easier than guessing what a certain dobe's breakfast would be. In no effort he lured opposing team members to group near their goal. The goalie and opponents dived at him and Sasuke took the opportunity in the flurry to whack his left arm against the goal post making it seem accidental from trying to dodge the other players. To his calculations, the thin metal was brittle and rusty due to the humidity all year long and cracked easily under the blow. The pain was barely acknowledged as he purposely pressed the top of his arm down on the jagged edges until they pierced skin. He gasped convincingly afterwards even if the amount of pain didn't even deserve a flinch. Immediately, classmates called the play to a pause as blood tainted the long sleeves of the uniform.

Sakura turned her attention back to the soccer game as shouts of alarm alerted her to someone being injured. At first, Sakura thought that the Uchiha had wounded someone due to his strength. Therefore it was understandable why her jaw nearly dropped when it was the young man himself striding calmly towards her with a bloody left arm. As he reached her he just stood there staring down at her surprised face. Students watched them curiously before being sent back to their respective activities. It was only after a drop of blood rolled off his fingers and dropped to the grass that made Sakura remember what she had to do.

"Ah, please take a seat and roll up your sleeve," she busied herself with getting the proper disinfectants and bandages out and felt him sit cross-legged before her. It was puzzling why she didn't feel as nervous as she should. When she turned back and got a good look at his arm, she stilled, the previously absent nervousness exploding in her stomach.

True, she never saw a summoning tattoo in person but she studied about them enough to recognize one on spot. The black tattoo wrapped around his lean forearm—serpentine—and ended with a split head towards his hand. It was obvious what creature it'll beckon and with glistening blood flowing across it Sakura found it hard not to image the tattoo itself to be alive. She could feel his stare on her face, watching her every reaction.

"I'm sorry, the amount of blood startled me a bit," it was an utter lie and Sakura didn't bother to make it sound otherwise. She located the wound that was right above the end of the tattoo on his bicep, it wasn't too deep but blood flowed freely and she could see torn tissue underneath. Even as she dabbed away at the wound, deftly picking out small pieces of chipped paint and metal, her mind was mentally healing it as if with chakra, imagining muscle strands repairing themselves in seconds. It was better than thinking about how they were alone and far from the other students. The tattoo still glistened with blood.

Sasuke kept his eyes on her focused stare with his senses tuned to her every touch. The classmate earlier was right; she was so very gentle in cleaning the wound. However, he could recognize the trained movements and the way her eyes didn't waver the slightest bit from the bloody hole. It was obvious she had seen and treated much more than a swallow puncture wound. Probably inflicted more as well. As she was about to clear away more blood from his arm to start treatment, her hand paused ever so slightly before bringing the small cotton cloth over the tattoo. Sasuke smiled darkly at the way her eyes traced the pattern with thinly veiled fascination.

"Find it interesting?"

Sakura kept her eyes on his arm, proud that she didn't gasp at his sudden question. "I… It's a beautiful tattoo." She tried to sound less interested but it seemed she never could shut up around the young man. And damn it, it was only the _second_ day. "Where did you get it?"

"You could say it was a parting gift." It was not the only mark left, but Sasuke tolerated it most for its worth.

Sakura nodded and fell silent, wiping away the blood and seeing it more clearly. She wanted to touch it with her finger tips, feeling chakra run along its edges. Summoning jutsu always were a topic of interest as she herself had already been assigned a contract. Kunoichi in all the shinobi countries were banned from it so she considered herself extremely lucky to be among the few that possess such a privilege.

"Want to touch it?"

Her eyes finally snapped up to his, wide and searching, as she was at lost how to respond. He continued to smile darkly at her, managing to look menacing and beautiful at the same time. She flinched when his right hand covered over hers and the bloody cloth slipped from her grasp. "I-I…" she started, trying to pull away but he cut her off.

"I'll show you. But not without a small return." The widening of her eyes told him she knew what he meant, "Deal?" He moved her hand until the tip of her middle finger dipped into his still flowing wound. She averted her eyes from him, trying again to tug her hand free. He held fast and she knew there was nothing she could do unless they wanted to attract attention. She wasn't sure if that would be good or bad.

"Uchi-Uchiha-san…" she whispered nervously, her eyes focusing on the grass beside them. She could feel the pumping of his blood, the warm and wet exposed flesh underneath her fingers. There was something about the whole situation that dulled her mind, she couldn't think rationally, but her other senses heightened in unfamiliar ways. This was wrong, everything was wrong. Dangerous. Even so, the fact didn't register.

Sasuke must be crazy, caught in a jutsu, what was he doing? As fascinated as the girl was with his tattoo, he was just as entranced with the emotions running through her face. He pulled her hand down slowly, letting her blood soaked finger trail down his skin. He felt a shiver go through her body as his blood passed over the first band of the tattoo, definitely having felt the chakra being activated. Sakura let her eyes flutter close, not knowing why she felt so faint—the moment was too intimate than what she was ready for. His skin felt smooth and she let herself get lost in the sensation. He finally stopped their hands at the head of the tattoo and she was aware of him leaning forward but only slightly.

"Deal?" He asked again, his voice lower and quiet, sounding like it was an agreement to sign off her soul. It probably was.

Everything they were doing was against what she was taught. Every choice she had made so far was a mistake. This would be no different. "Deal," she whispered back, her eyes opening to meet with his straight on. For a moment they clashed; him threatening her to back down, her challenging him make her.

He was still smiling as he leaned forward until their cheeks were almost touching. Sakura kept her eyes forward, determined not to flinch. Like a re-run of the day before, she felt his breath on her face as he moved his left hand until it was hovering over her neck. She kept still, knowing that he was judging her reaction. Her hands fisted on her knees, her instinct to either run or defend going berserk. He must have found something satisfactory as she heard him chuckle before wrapping his hand around her small neck, feeling her pulse race under his thumb. She closed her eyes and had almost slapped away his hand then.

"Kuchiyose," he whispered amusedly in her ear, "no jutsu."

There was a burst of crawling heat before the sensation of his warm hand was replaced with a cool smoothness she knew wasn't human. Of all the summoned creatures, Sakura understood the snakes were one of the most powerful and notorious from being the most distrusted. Most forbidden jutsu were based on them as well, a testament to their nature. There was only one person Sakura had been taught about that bound his blood to the snakes. At the moment she didn't want to think about what the young man in front of her had to do with the other Sannin.

Silky scales slid around her neck and her breath hitched as a hissing sounded in her ear. "_Little girl, I smell the stench of slugs on you…_"

Sakura's eyes opened and she slowly turned her head to come eye to eye with a medium sized horned snake. The body was a shimmering blue with exotic black markings crawling up to frame two yellow eyes that betrayed intelligence above a mere reptile. It flicked its red tongue out at her before slithering another time around her neck. Sakura started to breathe harder even if the snake kept it loose.

"_Sasuke, what is the meaning of this?_" the snake hissed at the young man she forgot was present. She turned her attention back in front and watched as Sasuke just stared back with a calculating look. "_Did you summon me for a snack? I'm not keen on my time being wasted._" For emphasis, the snake tightened its coils around Sakura and she suddenly realized how precarious a situation she was in. Even so, she kept her fists on her knees but prepared to rip the snake off if it came down to it.

"Then leave, I have no further use for you now," Sasuke replied, eyes narrowing at slit pupils.

"_Tch, insolent boy, do not repeat this again_," the snake gave a last irritated hiss before disappearing in a quick puff. Sakura immediately brought her hands up to her throat, gently massaging the now reddened area.

His own hands came up and grasped her wrists, bringing them down to her knees. She wondered when he started to touch her so freely. "Your end of the deal?"

Without a word, she placed her palm over his injury. Her green eyes looked up to scan their surroundings. They were far from the fields and Sasuke completely covered her from view—had he done that on purpose from the start? She couldn't believe what she was about to do. It was the same as telling him she was a kunoichi and forming a couple of bunshins while at it. However, she knew he knew already—she just didn't know why they were both still playing this game.

Sasuke felt warmth envelope the section of his arm and a peculiar sensation like something was scratching and bubbling under the skin. There was no pain, just the uncomfortable bubbling, and before long there was nothing. She removed her hand and took out a roll of bandage as Sasuke inspected her work. Amazing, there simply was no trace of the wound in such a short time. He slid his eyes over at her, wondering just how he could use her talent to his own goals. Just as Sakura started rolling the bandage over his perfectly healthy limb they both felt the students come their way.

"Matsunaga-san," she said, her voice light and cheery, "it's a shallow wound despite all the blood, it shouldn't leave a scar at all."

"Hn." He replied.

Soon, the students all returned to their classes and Sakura didn't give another glance to Sasuke until it was time to go home. Though, she felt the increase of glares sent her way and wondered if danger was going to come from a completely different area.

* * *

"_Another_ meeting, Ino-chan?" 

"Sorry, Sakura-chan!" Ino put her hands together in an apologetic position. "That means I can't help out with class clean up today either."

Sakura gave her best friend a worried look. "Do you guys need help? Maybe I can—"

"I wish, but you know that no one out of the spring festival committee and the student council can join in." The blonde eyed her dejected friend before sighing. "I don't like it either, but it's the way things are." She stood up after that, gave Sakura a supportive squeeze on the shoulders, and left.

There was something about Ino's last sentence that didn't sit well with Sakura. It had felt like the blonde was talking about something entirely different. And what were the odds that the moment an enemy nin appeared they would be separated so frequently? Even Sakura's attempts at sharing information after and before P.E. were ignored. Ignored? Ino had just brushed off her veiled questions, didn't reply to her coded taps, in fact she had left for the field quicker than usual. Sakura bit her lip, not liking what that meant, a sudden weight settling in her stomach. It had been a while since she felt so alone.

Not knowing what else to do, Sakura went over to the closet in the back of the classroom and got out the broom and dust tray. The class was already empty by then, the last of the students exiting. From the sounds of squeals getting further away, she was certain Sasuke was gone as well. Humming lightly to herself, she started to sweep the class.

Normally it was a group effort, but eventually only Sakura never grew tired of it. Naomi didn't say anything otherwise, Sakura herself never complained, so quickly in the first half of the year the students of 3-C left the twice a week class cleaning to Sakura and of course Ino—when the blonde wasn't tied up with other activities. Sakura never complained because it was like early in the morning where she could just relax and think to herself. Thinking of what? Mostly nothing, which was exactly what her tired mind needed. There was only so much pressure and information a teenage girl could handle. It wasn't seldom restless dreams were filled with jumbled words mixing both worlds until Sakura could tell neither apart. At times all she could see in her school text book was rows and rows of jagged seal symbols that bled like they were carved on flesh.

Once it had been too much and Sakura simply ran, ran in the dead of night until her chakra emptied and her legs felt like they were tearing themselves off. She then collapsed in a shallow creek until she lost all feeling but to her lips, staring up at the starry sky. She returned the evening after to a rescue team sent by Tsunade. Her clothes had still been dripping when her teacher slapped then hugged her out of anger and relief. It had been the start of her early mornings—the need to have at least two hours dedicated to _nothing_. Blissful _nothing_. Even sleep in the nights weren't as quiet.

Sakura continued sweeping in peace even as she noticed raven hair followed by an increasing flock of girls exit the gate through the window. Day two and still no attack. Not wanting to think about it, the pink haired girl started to twirl her broom in a lazy loop, humming a bit more loudly. The dust from the broom fibers floated off and Sakura started coughing. Suddenly feeling embarrassed for no reason she quickly went back to regular sweeping. Soon a pile of dust, dirt, hair, bits of paper and eraser were in a neat pile up front. Satisfied with her work, she proceeded to clear off the black-board, taking her time making sure she didn't miss a single stroke. The top part of the black-board a bit hard to reach but on her tip-toes she managed. Even as a ninja, she wasn't too tall which made her appreciate her signature high-heeled ninja sandal. At least she appeared somewhat mature in them.

Turning back to the class Sakura froze.

"Hurry up." Sasuke said, kneeling on the ground with the dust tray in his hand. Sakura stared at him for another beat before picking up the broom and sweeping the contents in. Maybe she was too optimistic thinking that he would leave her alone. It should have been obvious, she would admit, the he could lure the girls away with a clone. Without a word the two worked, straightening out the tables, tying up the trash bag, and then finally placing the cleaning supplies back in the closet. Leaving the class, Sakura placed the trash bag by the door and they both walked to the building exit. Outside, rain clouds darkened the sky.

After putting on her shoes Sakura glanced behind at Sasuke whose shoe box was surprisingly (or not) a few columns down. He was already ready and Sakura knew he was waiting for her. The thought caused a twinge in her chest that she didn't know the meaning of. "Thank you for helping me," she said, bowing low—how many times had she given him an opening to kill her? Without waiting for his reply she walked to the exit, knowing he was following her even if she couldn't hear his steps.

It was raining again. Sakura stopped at the threshold, not surprised at the black umbrella that opened up over her. She turned to peer up at him and he returned her gaze with an expressionless look she was starting to familiarize herself with. Giving him a small smile she turned her eyes back ahead and they both stepped out into the rain. Sakura reasoned the new umbrella in her bag could be used some other time.

As they exited the gates, neither noticed Sawada Naomi staring out from the second story window, her brows harshly furrowed.

* * *

The walk was like the one the day before: in silence. The rain wasn't as heavy but still fell around them thick enough to make everything seem muted blue. The difference was the air of despair surrounding Sakura was not present, but rather to be replaced with… complacency. Sasuke didn't know what to make of it, only that the mood was affecting him as well. He was glad there was no one to witness his lowered guard. It would be one of the many things he couldn't explain—he hoped the chance never came. 

"Uchiha-san?" Sakura felt bold enough to actually tug slightly at his cuff. The expression on his face seemed nonchalant but inwardly he was surprised at her boldness as well. She hadn't initiated any contact before, however minute it was. Taking his silence as permission to continue, Sakura screamed loudly in her skull before asking, "Can we stop at the market a bit? I need to shop for dinner."

He stared at her. She smiled nervously up at him. Did she step out of bounds? Was she wrong to assume he wouldn't leave her to shop even if she asked him to? She was not reading any hostility from him, but why wasn't he saying anything? "Um," she swallowed a bit, "we're having sukiyaki. It'll be nice if you can stay as well since it really is too much for just my mom and me."

He continued staring at her. She smiled even more nervously up at him.

"Boy! You should say 'yes' at this point!"

Both teenagers snapped their head up at the group of old-ladies, still seated around their mahjong table under the overhang of Bara Noodle House. Apparently, they had stopped near enough to have their conversation—well, Sakura's words—reach the gossip sensitive ears of the women.

"Sakura-chan, a handsome catch you got there, but a bit quiet isn't he?" One of the old ladies cooed. Sakura's jaw dropped and before she could get out a denial Sasuke finally found something he could reply to.

"I'm not her boyfriend." He shifted his weight a bit, feeling oddly uncomfortable despite his callous self.

"Ah!" another lady snorted, "You weren't denying it yesterday!"

"That—I—uh…" great, Sakura sounded like a total retard. How was she supposed to explain that the day before she had been scared her escort would suddenly sink a kunai into her back? The ladies weren't finished however. Bewildered, the two teens stupidly stood where they were.

"Five years we watched you grow yet not one boyfriend! Not even a single boy helping you home even when you forgot your umbrella."

"Yes, yes, that was bad. Poor child, all soaked…"

"So pretty yet so alone…"

"But now…! We knew you had high-standards, Sakura-chan!"

"That…" Was she blushing? Oh, gods, she wasn't blushing, was she?

Sasuke didn't know why he didn't just lead them away then. "Sorry, but I'm not her—"

"Be good to her, young man! Sakura-chan is as delicate as her name. We won't forgive you if you hurt her!"

"And don't forget to carry the groceries for her later!"

"Good luck in love, you two!"

"Aaah…" Finally feeling strength return to her legs, Sakura hurried forward not caring if a few drops of rain landed on her face before Sasuke caught up with her. "Thank you, bye-bye!" she called out hurriedly behind at the old ladies even as she turned the corner heading towards the marketplace.

"I'm so sorry about that, Uchiha-san…" she whispered, her embarrassment underlined by the way she pointedly didn't look at him and how she tried to hide her blush under long pink bangs. "I'm never going down that road again…" she muttered sourly to herself but he caught it anyway. Sasuke didn't say anything and before he knew it, he was shielding them from the rain as she picked out various vegetables, fresh meat (the expensive kind, but she bought them uncut to make it cheaper), and a pack of fried tofu.

Arriving at her front gate, Sakura absently held out the plastics of groceries for him to hold as she fished out the key from her bag. Then Sasuke wasn't quite sure how she managed it but he found himself in her kitchen helping sort out of the vegetables. What the hell? He stopped himself short of bringing the nappa to the sink to wash it. What was… he doing? He accounted it to years living alone and cooking his own meals that made him work on auto-pilot when handling groceries. The pink-haired girl was busy setting up the various cutting boards and baskets to wash the vegetables. He watched her a moment, somewhat dumbfounded she invited him in so easily _without him realizing it_. Sasuke suddenly decided his months in ANBU pretty much contributed crap to his awareness skills.

He opened his mouth to let out a curt excuse to leave but she turned to him and the look in her eyes made him pause. "Uchiha-san, can you wash the mushrooms? Drain them when they're clean." She turned back to her work, fully expecting him to obey to her instructions. They way she looked at him had been straight on; at ease, trusting, so damn _normal_. In that moment she didn't see him as a ninja, as an enemy, or even as a stranger. How could she still look at him that way after the genjutsu he forced on her yesterday? After earlier that day as he summoned a snake around her neck? Just seeing the feared tattoo on his arm would turn kunoichi and comrades alike back in Konoha away. But she, she looked at him no different. In fact, she now looked at him with increasing trust and honesty. His world felt like it was at wrong angles as he proceeded to follow her orders. The stupid dobe was wrong; Orochimaru didn't kill him inside _enough_.

Truth be told, Sakura was slightly surprised when Sasuke started to wash the mushrooms as she told him to. A part of her expected him to grab the nearest chopping knife and bury it in her head then wait for her mother to come to and ambush her as well. But then, it _was_ her house, _her_ kitchen, and enemy shinobi or not she expected him to follow orders. At home, her low-self esteem pretty much was nonexistent.

The pair worked pretty much like they did in the classroom earlier only this time Sakura was politely giving instructions while Sasuke complied, asking short questions if something wasn't clear enough. Both being ninjas, the small room wasn't a problem as they agilely maneuvered around each other, setting up the table and preparing the raw vegetables and meat.

"You're good at this." Sakura commented as she peeked at Sasuke cutting the fatty meat in precise slices with swift movements. She noted the consistency of the thin slices and her inner self lamented how he was better at it than her. Wasn't there a rule that when one was good enough to take skin grafts with a kunai, one should also be good enough to slice beef consistently? Apparently, someone needs to invent it.

"I live by myself." He absently answered. The relaxed pace of preparing dinner hindered the usual restraint he had for conversation.

"Ah," Sakura didn't know what else to say but tried, "I can't imagine how that feels…" she walked a few steps over to the opposing counter to prepare the sukiyaki sauce. "I've been raised with my mother all my life. I can't imagine coming home to no one. What's that like?" It occurred to her she was being amazingly straightforward, bordering on rudeness, but the words couldn't be taken back.

Sasuke deposited a portion of the sliced meat neatly onto a plate and proceeded to cut the rest of it into thin slices as well. "It's… quiet." He observed how well sharpened the knife was. It cut through meat smoother than his katana. It was something expected.

"I like peace and quiet myself. But when it's quiet too long memories become louder." Sakura went over to the stove and started boiling water for tea. "By then, I would wish mother was home so I can hear her voice drowning them out."

"…" Sasuke stopped cutting and Sakura tilted her head back when he did so. She studied his broad shoulders and straight back then noticed the ever so slight trembling exhale. She smiled to herself before turning back to the stove. She wanted to know… She wanted to know more about Uchiha Sasuke. Not only him as a shinobi.

"Wouldn't you want the same, Uchiha-san?"

"… Yes. I would."

And they lapsed into silence that was filled with the comforting sounds of the kitchen and Sakura's humming.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Kiseki shouted as she peeled off her sandals. Even as long as they have already stayed in Rain Country, she still felt she would never get used to the rainy weather and high humidity. It was an insignificant price to pay on settling in a modern town with zero ninja activity—or any other dubious activity for that matter. The streets were so safe that children play out well after the sun has set. If it weren't for regular high-paced bloody missions on the weekends, Sakura and she would have easily fell prey to the trap of mundane life. 

"Okaeri, kaa-san!" Came her daughter's muffled shout from the kitchen. "The sukiyaki is ready!"

"Great, Sakura! I'm starving…" the red-haired woman trailed off, noticing a pair of black men's shoes.

"_Invite him over if you got a chance, you don't get boys like him around much."_

"_Yes, kaa-san."_

It had required no acting when Kiseki entered the kitchen to only pause in surprise. The four person table was full of fresh vegetables and meat as a sizzling pan sat on the gas grill in the middle already filled with food. But that wasn't what was surprising; it was the boy sitting across from Sakura. For a moment Kiseki thought she was staring at Uchiha Mikoto, the gentle kunoichi that would always invite the women of neighboring clans for tea on weekends. Then the young man stood up to slightly bow his head at her.

"Good evening, Haruno-san. My apologies for the intrusion. I'm Matsunaga Kei, pleased to meet you." His voice was cool, polite, yet distant at the same time. As Kiseki got closer, the young man looked less and less like Mikoto and more like the deadly shinobi threat he was. She could swear to the gods that if she had a weapon she would have attacked him.

"Not at all… Matsunaga-kun was it?" Kiseki smiled and took a seat next to Sakura who immediately scooped some of the meat and vegetables into a small rice bowl for her. "I heard from my daughter you walked her home yesterday. I'm very grateful."

"It was not a problem." Sasuke waited till the Haruno matriarch cheerfully uttered "itadakimasu" before he resumed cooking his portion of the vegetables and meat. He would admit it was good sukiyaki that was worth the awkwardness of having dinner with mission targets.

"So, tell me a bit about your family," Kiseki prodded after they were all in a comfortable eating pace. "You just transferred this week?"

Sasuke told the story he had been given, Sakura listening in interest though she knew it wasn't his true background. The mother and daughter would ask more questions and tell a bit about themselves when presented the chance. Sasuke mused that if he hadn't already known, he would have never guessed the two to be anything but regular civilians. The single mother who works from home and the exemplar only daughter who is aiming to be a doctor—all they need is a little dog rescued from a street corner. Soon the food was gone, mostly thanks to Sasuke's male appetite, and he politely stayed to help clean up the table. He was from a noble clan after all; etiquette doesn't disappear even after cursed seals, torture, and ruthless killings.

"It was nice having you over for dinner, Matsunaga-kun. Please feel free to join us anytime; it's been a while since there's a man at the table." Kiseki gave Sasuke a smile he didn't quite acknowledge. Compared to the smile Sakura was giving him, Kiseki's almost seem like a scowl. The older matriarch was definitely someone to watch out for.

"Thank you and I apologize again for the intrusion," Sasuke gave another small bow as Kiseki gave him a last smile before going upstairs. He exited the house with Sakura following so she could lock the gate after him.

"Well," Sakura nervously said after they have both been standing outside the gate motionless for a few seconds. "Thank you so much for taking me home and helping me with dinner."

"Hn."

She looked up at him, her emeralds still beautiful in the dim light. "It was really fun. See you tomorrow."

"Hn." He turned and started walking away.

"Good night, Uchiha-san."

"…Hn. Good night, Sakura."

Kiseki watched the whole exchange from her darkened bedroom window, not liking how her only daughter smiled at the youth's fading back.

* * *

"So, how is Sasuke-teme doing?" 

Shino stared at the blonde chuunin for a beat before ignoring him completely ("Hey!") to address the white-haired Godaime across the room. "Uchiha Sasuke's initial report." With that, he came forward to hand the scroll to Jiraiya before stepping back.

Uzumaki Naruto, always one to ignore all formal boundaries, leaned over behind his teacher to read the contents of the scroll. After a few moments, as it was a relatively short scroll, the two scowled in unison. Shino felt the student and teacher have spent way too much time together. "He's asking for more time, eh?" Jiraiya rubbed his chin, "That's not like him. Especially how he had complained against the mission from the start."

"But, but, wasn't it clear that the Sakura girl is a ninja?" Naruto pondered, his eyes narrowed until they were just slits.

"By all accounts, yes. There's something that's making him doubt it…" and although Jiraiya didn't like the idea, he voiced it anyway, "Or, there's another reason. A more… _personal_ one."

Shino felt it an acceptable time to voice his own concerns, "He had been acting a bit defensive when questioned about his decisions."

"I see," the old man gave a sigh, "then we'll give him time. Check back on him next week, but I want a more detailed report. Maybe having him get closer to the girl might yield favorable results." Other than the obvious advantages, the Uchiha heir needed a mother for his children. Jiraiya had never been against the idea of a trophy wife from enemy sides. It had been regular practice during the Great Shinobi Wars as well.

Naruto, clueless as ever, needed Jiraiya to elaborate. "Eh? What do you mean, ero-sennin?"

"Don't call me that!" Naruto ignored him and Jiraiya continued, "That Sasuke boy isn't bad looking—" to which both Shino and Naruto felt was severely marred by having the personality of a pit viper, "—and if he could get the girl to fall in love with him, then Tsunade's prized pupil loyalty will be ours. That would be more beneficial than having her killed."

"Ceh, Sasuke-teme hardly deserves a girl…"

"You say that now, Naruto, when you have always been the one fighting for his happiness." It was obvious to everyone regarding the sibling rivalry/friendship between the two team-mates that was only marred when the boys had been bitter enemies at one point. Which brought another detail to Jiraiya's attention. "However, we can't afford to have Sasuke occupied for long. With Sound getting stronger every day we can't waste a powerful ninja like him away from Konoha. I also fear Orochimaru is seeking Tsunade as well and might attempt to get Sasuke back. There have been signs Sound ninja were investigating kunoichi activities."

"What for?" Shino inquired.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit, the kunoichi will be the deciding factor if Orochimaru is successful in destroying Konoha and gaining immortality. So far, the kunoichi have been neutral in that they just kill whoever gets in their way, but if they, especially that Tsunade, were to pick a side then the odds will be overwhelming for the ones they chose. The kunoichi have been gaining power and it wouldn't be a wild guess they are more than able to tip the scales. Their numbers are laughable compared to ours, but in terms of average power and strategies, they are able to do as much damage as any other major ninja village." Jiraiya kept envisioning toads, snakes, and slugs. It was a balanced relationship; if one was to work with the other… the remaining will definitely perish.

"For all we know, Sasuke could be pissing them off by now, the arrogant bastard that he is," the loud blonde grumbled, "you should have sent me instead!"

'_NO! That would have been much worse!'_ The other two men cried inwardly. The Godaime coughed, "Well, Naruto, I don't think that quiet Hyuuga of yours would be so accepting of the idea."

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "She won't complain… but I guess she still won't be happy if I seduce another woman."

'… _Seduce?'_ It was well-known if it wasn't for the dark haired girl's sudden confidence and bravery, Naruto would have never suspected a thing.

"Anyway, give Sasuke the space he needs. But, at the slightest sign that Orochimaru is going on the offensive, yank him back no matter how far he's gotten. You're dismissed, Shino."

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama." Shino bowed before disappearing in a blur.

"Hey, hey, ero-sennin…"

The white-haired man grumbled at the nick name, "Yes, Naruto?"

"What if Sasuke is the one that falls in love with her? You said that the kunoichi are masters in seduction…"

_ Slug beats snake_. "Yeah, we'll just have to trust the boy. Now, get out, Naruto, I have papers to sign."

The outgoing ninja grumbled all the way out the door and Jiraiya slumped back into his seat once he was alone. There was a simple reason why Sasuke had been the one sent. The only free men fitting for the mission by age-group had been Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Inuzuka Kiba. He needed a competent jounin who could easily see through genjutsu—techniques favored by kunoichi—which narrowed the list down to Sasuke and Neji. The Byakukan user was the top choice as he had a spotless record. However, his facial features, the eyes and _juin_ seal, were too much of a problem to hide adequately. Sasuke was left, despite the tattoos on his body from Orochimaru and ANBU which can be hidden with long-sleeves. It was about time Sasuke be given some trust for a mission far from Konoha after his 1 year probation. This was the second chance Sasuke got and Jiraiya hoped the boy wouldn't screw it up as there will be no other.

Sasuke was also a handsome young man who had experience being seduced by women of all ages and types, managing to refuse and keep indifferent from all their attempts. He was also meaning to have heirs which meant he would be extremely careful with whom he would choose. Though, with his brother still on the loose, it will be unlikely Sasuke lower his guard enough to let a woman enter his heart. This apprentice of Tsunade should have him regard her no different. Even if she was to actively seduce him, the ice-block would not melt if he doesn't let her.

Jiraiya just hoped Sasuke himself will remember that fact.

_To be Continued…_

* * *

A.N. I've decided to postpone the moment this fic will deserve the 'M' rating and work on developing the plot further. So, I'll set it at a 'T' rating (for violence) until then. When I first started writing this, it was supposed to be a straightforward, _Romeo & Juliet_-esque, one-shot. Then it became a more complicated, _Romeo & Juliet_-esque (with lots of blood and gore), multi-chaptered fic. It wouldn't be as long as my other fics, but I've been known to eat my own words with relish. 

Now that you know it's _Romeo & Juliet_-esque, you might predict things are going to end badly. I shall rest your worries that I probably won't let it. Maybe. Depends.

Hm.

Again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for continuing to read!

Note: Since this is a 'slight' AU, there might be some OOC-ness. I will try to make them as natural as possible.

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. O RLY? Yes, really! NO WAI!

* * *

Trespass

_Chapter 3_

Sakura awoke on the Wednesday accompanied with a light pounding of anticipation in her chest. Last night had been an experience she found quite favorable despite the unfamiliarity of it all. She had slept early, ignoring warning bells about her complacency. She shouldn't be so at ease, never _had _been so at ease, regarding the issues that sprung up in the last days. Ino had been acting strange. Tsunade was surprisingly silent. Sasuke he—where to even begin? It was incredibly unlike her but Sakura for once didn't felt like dissecting information and mulling over theories.

As long as Tsunade thought it safe, there was no wrong in relaxing a bit longer, right?

She was gathering information, wasn't she? Even though she knew clearly her motives were purely selfish, the important part was that no one else did.

Sakura gave her head a small shake before closing her bedroom door behind her and making her way down the stairs. Then she had to blink twice before the image of her mother in the living room fully sunk in. "Kaa-san? It's not like you to be up so early." From the color of her mother's face, Sakura knew the older Haruno had been awake way before dawn.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you something before you leave," Kiseki replied as lavender eyes followed Sakura's back into the kitchen. The sounds of breakfast being prepared filtered in and the woman paused, taking her time, knowing Sakura was patiently waiting for her to continue. "Ino is taking a week off from school starting today. Something came up and she had to go help her aunt at the farm again."

When Sakura reemerged she was nibbling on a piece of toast, looking curious but unsurprised. "What trouble? I hope it's nothing serious this time." Then she froze before gasping lightly, "The spring festival!" The toast fell out of her mouth and was reflexively caught, "She's on the committee! They were so busy… Do you know if she can get back earlier?"

"It depends; I believe Ino said something about rodent infestations. Usually the workers at the farm can handle it, but apparently it was really bad this season. Ino is going to stay awhile and see if they can figure the problem out."

"I hope it goes all right, she never really liked rodents."

_Information retrieval mission at the borders under Tsunade's direct orders.__Target are_ _lured jounin. Extract then dispose._

Kiseki gave her daughter a smile, "Well, she might get some company then! From the sound of things, you're going to have to help out cleaning the mess this weekend!"

Sakura made a face, "It must be _really_ bad if Ino would have me help out. The last time I helped out at that run-down farm I got heat-stroke in the first hour. But eww, not looking forward to it…"

_Rendezvous with the team, provide medical assistance if needed, and dispose of any enemy or ally corpses. The fact that her assistance is requested set the mission as high priority. _

The dark-haired woman chuckled lightly before taking out a letter from the sleeves of her sleeping yukata. "Here, Ino dropped it off yesterday night after you went to bed. Be sure to hand it to your teacher."

"I will, Kaa-san." Sakura slipped the envelope into her bag and finished her toast in three large bites. "_Itekimasu_!"

"_Iterashai_," Kiseki replied, smiling until her daughter closed the front door behind her. After the sounds of footsteps faded the smile dropped completely and two slim figures in black materialized from the wall next to the kitchen archway. The Haruno matriarch poured every ounce of conviction into her words. "Monitor their movements. Watch out for the boy's eyes. Do not engage them no matter what." She never imagined giving such orders against her own daughter. Disappointment and guilt fought each other for dominance.

"Affirmative," both black figures said in unison before blurring away.

The older woman listened to the ambient sounds in the empty house before scrunching her eyes shut and sinking to the wooden floor. She prayed that Sakura will hold true, she just has to. Being Tsunade's apprentice meant that she was too valuable to risk falling into enemy hands. In the event that she does so, _willingly_, for the sake of all Sakura's only fate was death.

* * *

They underestimated him.

The moment Sasuke slid the classroom door open he already detected the unnatural shift in the trees outside the windows. It was but a split second blurring in his peripheral vision but he knew what it was. Did he surprise the hiding nins? The pink-haired girl was at her desk, dozing away. From the speed of her breathing and the slackness of her muscles, he could tell she was not faking it. But then again, one could never know for sure with medical ninjas.

He casually made it to his own seat and after setting his things down he got up and left the classroom. Along the hallway, all the way to the men's restroom, he could feel one of them following outside exerting great care in staying out of his vision. Interesting, one apparently stayed behind with Sakura. As protection? Was she in on it?

Had she betrayed him?

A twinge of annoyance in Sasuke's chest told him more than he wanted to know. His reaction to the thought was annoying in another way as well: why should he care? She was enemy kunoichi. If anything, it was more plausible that she was playing him all long. There was nothing between them she _could_ betray. This was all the proof he needed and he could report her in, ending the whole matter. No more games and no more guilt. It was simply easier that way.

At a corner before the bathroom, there was a dead angle with no view from the windows. Sasuke easily replaced himself in that second with a clone and stayed behind in the shadows, Sharingan ablaze, watching his clone walk on before a figure followed on the row of trees outside. It was a kunoichi dressed in slim fitting black leotard, completely covered save for the eyes. She kept her eyes on his clone, merely watching the whole time.

Sasuke debated whether he should get rid of the two spying kunoichi before reporting in. It would definitely end his charade, more than anything, and he might even have to go ahead and subdue Sakura as well. If he did nothing, would they do nothing as well? Could it be they are uncertain of his status? With all the questions whirling in his mind, he realized why he was questioning so much in the first place. He didn't want to leave yet.

_Damn it. Damn it all to hell._

His clone returned from the restroom and Sasuke dispelled it while merging into the steps. He returned to the classroom with his mind made up to find out one thing: if Sakura was indeed in on it. If she was, truly was, then he'll end it all with his own hands.

* * *

"Eh? Yamanaka's absent?"

Sakura took the chance to raise her hand before hurrying up front to hand over Ino's absentee letter to Fujiwara. "Family matters came up suddenly, Sensei," she kept her voice low, hoping that it might not reach the ears of a certain student but knew it might be futile anyway, "I'm sorry I didn't drop it off this morning to the teacher's office since I was sleeping…" she blushed a little and Fujiwara chuckled good-naturedly, knowing well of Sakura's habit from other students.

"Thank you, Haruno-kun, you may be seated."

Sakura did a quick bow and returned to her seat, inadvertently catching the look on Naomi's, and a few other girls', faces—they knew he had a clear shot at her without Ino. It would be a matter of time (mainly after recess) before they found out just how long Ino would be absent. Things would get troublesome very fast.

Ino never had to be called off on missions in the middle of a school week therefore Sakura considered the timing highly suspicious. They do engage Konoha nins regularly to keep tabs on the political climate but such a mission shouldn't be due in another two months. With Sakura's assistance requested afterwards, it seems the kunoichi weren't exactly sure how the mission would turn out or they would have called her in from the start or not request her at all. It would appear Sasuke's appearance would be a plausible cause for the irregularities.

Did it mean they knew who he really was? But then why would they not inform her about it?

Somewhere between equation number 8 and 10 on her workbook Sakura felt dread clench in her chest.

They did not trust her. They did not trust _her_?

Sakura didn't know where to think beyond that and just stared at her half formed bracket. She was so out of it that she almost reacted to catch the flying eraser before remembering she wasn't supposed to be able to. It hit her on the head with a dull thump before falling down on her desk. Sakura didn't bother to look up, able to hear the suppressed feminine giggles, and just untied the note from the eraser.

_Why didn't you drop off the letter to the teacher's office, doll? Wanted to suck up to Fujiwara in front of everyone? Do the sucking in private, you little whore._

From the handwriting, it appeared to be from Matsushima Natsuko, Naomi's right hand girl who was also the one to trip her on Monday, and besides, only Natsuko ended obscene letters with a hand-drawn heart. It was amusingly, really, but many things have happened the past two days and Sakura felt a bit of anger seep in her usual indifferent façade. It surprised her somewhat to find herself grimly appreciating the knowledge she could twist the girl's head off and chuck it in the trash bin before Natsuko herself realized she was dead.

She crumpled the letter slowly, not wanting to show that she was affected, and set it down on the corner of her desk to throw away later after the period ended. No more notes came and she was glad for that fact while wondering if she could keep the eraser this time. Soon enough, Fujiwara's period was over and everyone raised themselves to call out a lazy parting greeting as was the case for all early morning periods. The class then busied itself to prepare for the next teacher. Sakura bustled along, getting her notebooks ready before reaching for the note to dispose of it. It wasn't there.

Surprise was not hidden as she stared up at Sasuke who was reading the note passively. Sakura didn't dare look around but knew Naomi and her gang were gaping at him as well. Not to mention others of the female, and male, students that were unoccupied. "Do you get these often?"

It took her a while to realize he was addressing her. "Huh?" was her intelligent answer.

"Do you get these kind of notes often?" He repeated his whisper patiently, his voice just loud enough to reach her ears, turning unreadable eyes to her wide ones.

"I…" she didn't know why she felt suddenly ashamed, it never bothered her before. "It's hardly the worse one." His eyes narrowed. She winced.

"I see."

"It-it's no problem really!" She whispered and snatched the note out of his hands nervously and would have applauded her own performance of a jittery teenager if only she wasn't faking it. Her inner self was roaring that the moron had no idea how much he increased the potential of immense annoyance to be subjected onto her. "It's just a joke!" She quickly hurried to the back trash bin, ripped it apart, and threw it in, mentally cursing the rise in pitch of her voice in the last statement. She sat back down at the desk, smiling up at him, knowing perfectly well he could see through her act.

"I'll talk to you later, Sakura." He said this in his normal voice, insuring all who were listening in to know he called her by her first name without honorifics. Sakura could only nod dumbly, inwardly wailing out an extended "shut upppp", feeling the piercing glares now directed at her. Sasuke turned to the side at the spectators who then snapped their attention back front with such perfect timing it was accompanied by a single snap. He eyed them with passively before returning to his seat. Once he did so, the unattached females of the class slowly rotated their heads to glare at Sakura with more whites of the eyes visible than normally possible.

Sakura never wanted to go home so badly.

* * *

The sound of the recess bell was like a starting clash of kunai for a bloody and chaotic battle. Sakura mulled over her options of staying in class and skipping lunch or braving the outside where girls could ambush her. Already she seen a few of Naomi's cronies rush out; no doubt to spread rumors and get info on Ino's absence. The coordination and efficiency of these gossiping cliques can be admired. It was an information network ninjas would envy.

However, before she could go over her options again, Sasuke stepped up to her with his lunch box in hand. "Let's go."

Sakura gave him a puzzled glance, ignoring the gasps from a few nearby girls, but complied. It was clear she underestimated the travel speed of gossip as hardly five steps into the corridor she could already pick up updated whispers and scowls.

"With her? With _her_? Impossible!"

"Why the Haruno girl? She's so plain!"

"He called her by her first name? The little tramp!"

"She doesn't deserve him!"

It was interesting to note that the rest of the whispers were all positive towards Sasuke—if one ignored the indirect insult of him having a taste for "a complete nobody". Sakura knew Sasuke could hear them as perfectly as she did, but he kept his face in an unreadable mask. However, when she glanced at him after a particularly nasty comment about her, she swore she saw an irritated twitch of his eyebrows. She could be imagining it, but it made her feel lighter knowing he wasn't totally unaffected.

She wordlessly followed him, knowing they were also being closely tailed by a number of girls, until he suddenly turned a sharp right down one of the smaller corridors reserved for janitors. Initially surprised, she quickly darted after him, realizing he was jogging at a normal pace. It was peculiar as if he really did want to get rid of their stalkers quickly he could have moved at much faster ninja speed he would know she could follow.

Sakura didn't comment as he navigated them through paths even she wasn't too familiar with, successfully throwing the girls off, until they reached a side door to the outdoor incinerator at the back of the school. He stopped before opening it absently noting that Sakura, just like him, wasn't the least winded. She took the opportunity to tilt her head up at him. "What is this about?" He gazed at her in the semi-darkness until she scrunched her eyebrows in worry. "Uchiha-san?" Worry, not suspicion.

"Call me Kei from now on."

"What? Why…" she trailed off, suddenly finding the only reason for the sudden need for such precautions. She showed no reaction to the revelation before whispering lowly, "We're being watched?" He didn't say anything for a few seconds, just reading her face, before nodding crisply. Sakura let a slightly apprehensive light seep into her eyes. "Yours?"

Sasuke debated in his mind, he really did, but he just wanted to know… "Yours." And he knew, from the sudden flash of betrayal in her face, she had nothing to do with the kunoichi. The abrupt relief and another unnamed emotion that filled his chest were hard to ignore.

Sakura wrenched her eyes away from his, "Impossible… "

"There were two, for each of us."

"Each… ?" She squeaked, closing her eyes for moment. She knew what it exactly meant that she was kept out of the loop; _exactly_ what it meant that they actually resorted to such means. Suddenly, she hardened her expression to look back at him. "Why should I believe you?" They could be foreign kunoichi, they could be from anywhere… He could be lying.

"I'm not asking you to." He watched her let his words sink in. "Tell me, Sakura, what exactly does this mean?"

"I'm not obliged to tell you anything. In fact, I think I want to return to the classroom." She shouldn't have taken the chance, the imminent danger for them both never felt so real. She turned and was a few steps away before his next words made her freeze.

"I don't want to leave just yet."

She didn't turn around. In the narrow corridor lit only by reflected light from another hallway it felt like they were standing closer than they were; darkness had a way of shortening distance. The air was damp and it was only because of superior senses that the distant buzz of activity could be heard. Even so, she couldn't hear him, not a single breath, but she realized she could feel him when she previously never could. The darkness shortened the distance. "Just why are you here?"

"At the moment, I just want to talk."

"About?"

He didn't answer.

There was a long silence before Sakura sighed loudly. "We're getting ourselves killed." She turned back to look him straight in the eye. He revealed nothing of his thoughts but she tried to look for them anyway. He melted into the shadows naturally, a fact that's hard to comprehend taking into account how pale he was, and so she tried not to blink. "Why should I trust you?"

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, hardly a fraction—she would have missed it if she wasn't looking in them so intently. It wasn't long before he answered firmly, "You shouldn't."

And she believed him. But it was too late for both of them. "What now?"

"Just talk."

Without another word, he opened the side door, flooding the small corridor with sunlight, before stepping out. It was a harsh transition and for a second all she could do was squint at his silhouette. She emerged from the building in time to see Sasuke scan the trees before making his way over to one that had sturdy branches and a thick trunk. She watched in curiosity as he beckoned her over before having her hold his lunch box for him to make his way up into the foliage. He climbed up normally, reminding Sakura that they were most likely not alone, and settling on a branch thick enough to support both of them easily.

"Um… Matsunaga-kun," It would be uncomfortable to call him by his first name, even if it's a fake one, "I can't climb up."

Wordlessly he reached down and she handed his box for him to take before he reached down once more to grab her out-reached hand. His palm was calloused, particularly the pads of his fingers which was a tell-tale sign of hours upon hours of drawing out kunai and shuriken. It wasn't the first time he held her hand, but this time she could analyze the rough sensation better. He effortlessly hoisted her up, earning a small yelp from her, to sit beside him.

"It's higher up than I thought," she whined softly, tucking in her skirt. "What if somebody sees us?"

"Precisely why we're in the tree," Sasuke mumbled back, unpacking his onigiri as he leaned back against the trunk. He realized a second later Sakura was looking at him--specifically his lunch. "What?"

Sakura quickly looked away, slightly blushing. "Nothing!" He eyed her profile a second before handing one of the onigiri over to her. She looked down at it, before looking back up at him, and then stuttered out her gratitude before taking it. They ate in companionable silence, interrupted once when three girls burst out from the side door to look around, probably for Sasuke, before leaving. Sakura gave Sasuke a cheeky grin at the event and he replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Does this happen everywhere you go?" She didn't really know what Sasuke wanted to talk about knowing they were being monitored, but she figured no harm in starting a conversation.

He gave a small grunt as his reply.

"I take that is a 'yes'?" She laughed lightly. "You do know this means trouble for me." Well, _more_ trouble.

"Why?" He looked genuinely puzzled. "It's none of their business who I chose to talk to."

Sakura gave him a tired grin, "If I was the most popular girl in school it wouldn't matter. You're supposed to be unreachable, and for you to be accessible, so to speak, with someone low on the chain like me… well, I guess it's like an insult."

"For what?"

"For choosing someone lower than them."

They lapsed into silence after that. Sakura finished her onigiri, closing her eyes to the cool breeze, waiting as he finished his. "Why do you not fight back?" He inquired when he did.

"I don't know," she kept her eyes closed and head tilted. Sasuke took the opportunity to watch the pattern of shadows dance on her skin. "I just don't feel like attracting more attention."

He scoffed and she opened her eyes to look at him. "You're just encouraging their behavior. They now know what methods of intimidation can be applied with satisfactory results."

She crooked an eyebrow at his wording. "You're right, I guess… But at this moment it wouldn't achieve much. We're six months away till graduating. All I want is to get through till then."

It was the extra weight behind her last words that let Sasuke grasp how much this fake life meant to her. What a pity. "I'm not convinced. Why doesn't your friend help?"

"She understands my reasons." Right? Suddenly, it occurred to Sakura she wasn't positive where Sasuke was sent from. She assumed him to be from Konoha from the start… but didn't that mean Ino should have recognized him and vice versa if he was such a powerful shinobi? Or were the Konoha ninja even more segregated than she thought? However, on Tuesday Ino had glared menacingly at Sasuke—or was it general hatred for male ninjas? Sakura filed the subject away for later ruminations. "Why do _you_ care? It's none of your business, you know." A touch of bitterness can be detected in her words, but she smiled at him afterwards, making it clear that she was more exasperated than angry.

"You don't deserve it and it's annoying."

Sakura gave out a bark of laughter, "Ino said the same thing. Well, minus the annoying part." As if on cue, the bell rang and Sakura gasped. "We'll never make it back in time!" Unless they run full-out which was unfavorable for many reasons. But arrive late _together_ was looking up to be the greater evil.

"Hold on," Sasuke said, "let's take a shortcut."

She seriously hoped he wasn't talking about anything that involved chakra use and so was relieved to see him climb a little bit further up to reach the second story storage room window which was conveniently open for airing. She followed slowly, making sure her skirt didn't snag on anything, before reaching the branch he was on. There was still a little way from the branch to the window so he climbed in first, an easy feat for his long legs, positioning himself halfway through the window and reaching out a helping hand to her.

"This is a bit scary," she remarked, "But I feel like a ninja!"

He actually smirked in amusement. "Unfortunately you aren't one, so concentrate on your footing."

She once again placed her palm in his, and let him pull her in smoothly. For a second they were both in the window frame, the top of her head brushing under his chin and her right hand grasping lightly on his left forearm as their other hands were joined between them. It was just a single second but they found themselves holding their breath—_time stopped_—before Sakura passed him to step into the room.

"Thank you," she whispered. Then they both let the moment die, determined not to give it any meaning. They couldn't afford to.

They made it back to the classroom on time, gathering attention from the fact they were together, but for once Sakura didn't register a single harsh whisper.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by with no further incidents save for glares and whispers during the period changes. Then it had been a bit harrowing leaving the class ahead of Sasuke and a few times she almost got cornered by girls before she made it to the sanctity of her club room. The large space was modeled to mimic a luxurious tea room with _tatami_ covered floors, a working _shoji_, and even a _tokonoma_ which was the elevated alcove where the best flower arrangement and artistic scrolls by students were placed. The _ikebana_ club shared the space with the calligraphy and tea ceremony clubs along with a couple of the other smaller traditional arts clubs.

Some of the club members were already present and Sakura bowed politely to them and the club head. They smiled and bowed back, welcoming her cheerfully—it is known that the _ikebana_ club consisted of girls like Sakura herself who have no care of gossip and such. As a senior, Sakura was the assistant head and so it was even more fortunate to her that the Wednesday class was so small. The club head, herself, and two other girls were the only third years while the remaining five were underclassmen. It was an enjoyable time where Sakura could let herself shine through a bit. Within these walls, she was known for her bold and elegant designs, natural grace, and quiet confidence. She was glad that she had extensive instruction from the moment she could grip a kunai. She mastered the other arts as well, but _ikebana_ has always been a favorite pass time of hers.

Before long, the club activity was in full swing with the seniors overlooking the work of the younger students. Sakura let herself be carried away by the serene atmosphere after briefly wondering what club Sasuke joined. It's mandatory upon enrollment so he had to have chosen one. From process of elimination only the archery and kendo clubs were suspect since those were the only clubs for the men that were on Wednesday to Friday. Unless Sasuke joined a club for the Monday and Tuesday classes but skipped them.

The mystery was solved the moment she stepped out into the hallway during the break and discovered a horde of girls gathered outside around the kendo hall. They were squeezed together trying to peer through the windows and falling over themselves trying to get a better view. Surprisingly they were trying to be peaceful, probably having been threatened to quiet down or else they would be prohibited from watching. Sakura shook her head after witnessing a girl tumble into her friends after standing too long on her tip toes.

Club activities resumed soon after and Sakura noticed the louder chattering in the room before the group of juniors went up to her and the club head. "Um, Iwasaki-senpai?" one of the girls started, turning large puppy eyes at the older girl. "We were wondering if we can be let out early today. We're already finished with what we need to do…"

Iwasaki Yuri eyed the girls before sighing, "This wouldn't have anything to do with the new student, would it?"

The blush that bloomed on their faces gave the answer clearly. Sakura laughed lightly before turning to smile at the girl beside her, "Let them go, Yuri-san. They've been working hard all this year."

The older girl sighed again before smirking at their club members. "Well, since Sakura-san so nicely pleaded for you, I shall consent to your wishes. Now go and don't forget to review the Rikka style at home!"

"Thank you, Iwasaki-senpai! Haruno-senpai!"

Soon the other members filed out as well, leaving Sakura and Yuri to clean up. They chatted lightly about _ikebana_, being only acquaintances in club matters. Yuri was from another class and had her own group of friends while Sakura had, well, she had only Ino. Even so, the pink-haired girl shared a comfortable camaraderie with the no-nonsense but friendly brunette. Sakura just finished jolting down the day's progress in the club record book when Yuri shifted the topic almost too smoothly, "Aren't you going along with them, Sakura-san?"

The tip of the pencil broke off and left a black gouge in the paper. "Ex-excuse me?"

"Well, with all those rumors flying around, you can't expect even one such as myself to not be curious, could you?" Yuri made an exaggerated gesture of splaying her fingers at the top of her chest and looking miffed. "So? You better hurry if you want to catch a glimpse of him before he goes home. Or is he going to be waiting for you?"

Sakura did not blush, did not stutter, did nothing but smile firmly. "I'm well aware of the rumors, but I can tell you that there is nothing of that sort between us. He finds it easier to talk to me than the girls who swoon at him the moment he turns his eyes to them."

Yuri raised eyebrows over dark brown eyes. "So you're saying he sticks with you because you _don't_ have any interest in him?" Sakura nodded, glad that the older girl was always sharp at getting things right on the bat. "Plausible enough, though, you would think he'll try and make some guys friends. Wait, what am I saying? Half of them probably hate his guts!"

Sakura giggled along with Yuri, relieved for the support. Inwardly, Sakura wondered why it was so easy to lie to anyone but Sasuke. She had been trained to use deception flawlessly almost without thought, so why couldn't she do the same towards him? It distressed her when she couldn't find the answer.

* * *

Sakura had no intention to stay around at school even though she was sorely tempted to get a glimpse of Sasuke in a _gi_ and _hakama_. One, she needed time to think, and two, there simply was no reason to stir up more trouble. Now that she knew she was being followed, she could easily detect the sole kunoichi tailing her. The kunoichi was good, probably one of Tsunade's _kokuei_, a term for the kunoichi that specialize in acting as silent eyes and ears for Tsunade. Kiseki had been one of the _kokuei_ up until Sakura's assassination attempt so Sakura knew exactly what to look for. Even so, she would not have bothered to find the signs if Sasuke had not alerted her. How did he find out anyway? Was he truly that good to detect their best genjutsu specialists? Why did he even tell her? To protect himself? Her? Both of them? By the time Sakura reached home, she knew what she wanted to do. It wasn't what she _had_ to do, but Sakura would rather stress over the fine details some other time.

Later that night, she reported the day to her mother, masking it as daughterly venting. The note, the lunch, even the conversation with Yuri; she revealed it all. She complained loudly about the rumors and that the new student was curious but no more than that. She even smoothly mentioned that she and the new student had gotten lost in the corridors leading to the incinerators. Her mother would then laugh and throw suggestive comments back and Sakura would blush and deny the accusations hotly. Even so, Sakura whispered that probably the boy could use a friend; it seemed she was gaining his trust anyway. She would like to know more about him, in a non-romantic way of course. Her mother laughed and gave her encouragement for the idea, eyes shining proudly. Sakura triumphed over the desire to look away. Right before the end of dinner Sakura would muse out loud that she felt like she had been getting more stares before shrugging it off not a moment later. She pretended that she did not catch the uncharacteristic pause before her mother moved on to a different topic.

The night passed quickly afterwards and Sakura would start to get ready for bed. Later, she pretended to be asleep then slip into the shadows to witness her mother and the two kunoichi in the living room. She listened intently, reading eyes and postures, inwardly marveling at her mother's acceptance to break protocol. No unveiled ninja matters in the house. It was the rule. Her mother must have been incredibly worried. The kunoichi reported everything they saw and heard, collaborating Sakura's timeline and story to a point. Everything would be accounted for. Sakura was hiding nothing; she could be trusted. She was vigilant as well, seemingly have caught the presence of the two extra pair of eyes. How admirable, truly Tsunade's heir.

The next day, in the tree by the incinerator, he would confirm they were no longer followed. She would then smile at him and offer him her own onigiri as repayment for his the day earlier.

The moment he took it, they knew it truly was the point of no turning back.

* * *

Friday arrived too quickly for Sakura's taste.

The previous day had been a breather as Naomi had been absent and her followers tend to be less irritating whenever so. Rumor has it that Naomi had been sulking mightily when Sakura and Sasuke disappeared together on Wednesday only to return together. Sakura still gathered hostile whispers and stares that Thursday, but knowing that Naomi was off the school grounds and that kunoichi were no longer monitoring them lifted a weight off her shoulders, albeit temporarily. Sasuke had once again lead her to the tree after PE and they ate together, that time Sakura considerably less hungry as she bought her own lunch. They had talked sparingly about school and other light topics, still steering away from anything pertaining to their true lives. After school he had stayed to help her clean the classroom and walked her home.

Today, Naomi was still blissfully absent and Sakura reveled at the knowledge, surprising herself that she had let herself be bothered by the red-head's presence after all. Ino's absence, she curiously mused, wasn't as depressing as she feared it to be. Sakura glanced at Sasuke through the reflection in the window, glad at the pine trees outside were dark enough to show his bored profile quite clearly. Without Ino… If Ino never came back…. Sakura looked away from the reflection and inwardly burned with shame.

During lunch they were in the tree again, munching way on their food. Sasuke once again ate his seasoned onigiri as Sakura herself settled for her mother's hand-made bento. As she daintily shoveled in the lightly seasoned rice, she was reminded once again it was Friday and that it arrived too fast. Unlike the regular seasoning on Sasuke's onigiri, hers were laden with special drugs that needed six hours to completely be absorbed by the body and boost chakra flow. It was odorless, but the knowledge made her taste bitterness amidst the sweet rice. Friday really arrived too fast.

"Ah, Uchiha-san?"

"Hn?"

"What's your hometown like?"

He glanced up at her from his position leaning against the trunk to find her still picking at her bento. "Compared to here?"

She shrugged and swallowed some chicken before finally looking up back at him. "I guess. Is it lively? Are there a lot of people? How big is it?"

"It larger than here, maybe three times larger. It's… colorful."

"Colorful?"

"The buildings."

Sakura turned her eyes back to her lunch and smiled almost wistfully. "Sounds wonderful." In her mind's eye, she could only picture the muted pastels of houses there in Urakawa, splashed with night-covered blues of other places she had visited on missions, and not for the first time tried to imagine what an authentic ninja village looked like. Colorful was not one of the adjectives she had attributed to the place where her destiny was decided.

Sasuke watched her pushed around a clump of rice in obvious thought. It was anything but from spontaneity when he broke the silence. "I can bring you there someday."

And then she stilled for what seemed like an eternity. She turned back at him and he found he couldn't look away even if threatened. "I… I don't know," she blinked and he could swear a light sheen now covered her irises. She continued on, "Do you have friends and family there?" Then blinked until her eyes were dry and clear once more.

He let her change the topic, satisfied with the response she had shown. "A friend… he's like a brother to me." He normally would rather strangle himself with his wires than acknowledge his attachment to the irritating blonde, however, it felt like the correct follow-up if he was to play his cards right. The latter half of her question he simply pretended not to hear.

Sakura nodded and stopped her line of questioning; recalling that he lived alone somehow sensed that it was all he would tell her today. She did not want to pry any further regarding his family. And she most certainly did not want to know what his friend looked like. It would be an unwelcome distraction later on. "I would like to meet him." Sasuke grunted his acknowledgement and Sakura told herself that she could lie to him face on after all.

They lapsed into comfortable silence and finished their lunch. When the bell rung, they made their way up to the open storage room, already going through the motions as if they done it everyday of their lives. He would reach out to her and she would rely on his strength to pull her in. They were no longer being watched but it felt right to do so. This time however, it was no longer a second that they paused between the thresholds. It felt like trespassing, stepping where they shouldn't belong—it wasn't where they were supposed to be.

She slowly trailed green eyes up to settle on his, dark and unreadable. For a moment they just stared at each other before he leaned down and she tilted her head to have their lips brush detachedly, as if they were just shaking hands, eyes open the whole time. They both leaned back for a beat before coming forward again, this time with eyes closed and decidedly more pressure and intent. Sakura felt her heart clench painfully even as his lips moved against hers and felt his palm warm on her lower back. She wanted to cry, but not because of any pleasant feeling.

They broke apart and just stayed there breathing each other's air for the duration they needed to compose themselves. Sakura was the first to move away, slipping into the room and stood there waiting for him but not looking back. He walked past her to the door and she followed a step behind, watching him, all the way to their classroom. They were the only ones left in the hallways and entered 10 minutes late to stares and glares of the class and teacher. New rumors would circulate but neither cared.

* * *

Unlike the previous two days, it was raining again—_pouring_ actually, even harder than at their first meeting. Sasuke pulled his usual clone stunt to lure away fan girls and again walked her home using the less frequented path they had decided upon the day before. Just before reaching the housing district, Sakura stilled. Sasuke stopped to eye the top of her head, waiting patiently for whatever she stopped them for. The rain was incredibly loud around them, and he noted distastefully that the edges of his pants were starting to get soaked.

In the end, he wasn't really that patient. Spurred on by the memory of warmth against his lips his voice came out a bit more clipped than intended. "What is it?"

Sakura seemed to jump a bit at his voice and hastily looked up at him. After a moment of looking perplexed she steeled her expression and he recognized the light in her eyes. "You should leave." She said it so coldly that it stunned him. "We should stop this. This isn't right." She turned away to stare resolutely forward at the gray landscape. "This was a mistake." They both wondered just what "this" stood for.

"Is this because of earlier?"

Yes. "No. This is because of everything. From the start." Yes. Because it had felt wonderful and it _hurt_ and in that moment of clarity Sakura realized what she should have from day one.

"Then why now?"

"It's Friday." The words came out before she could stop them and she realized how nonsensical they would be to the man beside her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means this has gone on too long."

There was a long pause, filled in with the roar of rain beating down, where the tension was palpable. Her hands clenched at her book bag so tight it was almost as if she was readying it as a weapon. The calloused hand that held up the umbrella was exerting a similar level of strength. At that point Sakura realized nothing was in control anymore and the game had ended. She could feel them both slipping into the state just before battle, waiting for the other to move first, waiting for the first opening. They weren't touching or even looking at each other, but the distance was stifling.

"What are you so afraid of?"

There was something in his words that totally set her off. She whipped a killing fist towards his head, glaring into blood red eyes.

Red—?

Sakura slipped but was quick to reach out and steady herself on the soaked ground. She blinked at the supportive arm in front of her, not expecting it to be there, and quickly released it after the contrast of her porcelain skin against black fabric focused her mind. Somewhat embarrassed at her clumsiness she thanked her escort, glad they were a few blocks away from her home. The lack of conversation usually didn't bother her, but for some reason it felt oddly out of place this time. It was really a bad day for any distractions so she wasn't particularly troubled.

Sasuke dropped her off at her gate and waited until she dashed under the overhang of her front door. She gave him a grateful smile and a quick, "See you on Monday!" He merely nodded in return and Sakura's smile slipped a bit at the look in his eyes. There was something disconcerting about them, but she couldn't place just what exactly. It might just be the heavy rain. He left and she entered her empty home, breathing a heavy sigh before readying herself for the long night ahead.

Friday arrived way too fast.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_kokuei_ - silhouette, dark shadow

A.N. Sorry for the slow update, this chapter has actually already been completed for quite some time but I had wanted to change some things around. I won't comment or clarify on anything in this chapter, as I don't want to give away anything from the next installment, so interpret what you will on what happened. But do expect a bloody chapter coming up. Again, thank you for all your reviews and support! You guys are the best!

On a parting note, the line "do not engage them no matter what" in the beginning of this chapter cracks me up. Specifically because I find myself thinking, "No! You _must_ engage them! Think about all the beautiful Uchiha babies!" Haha. I slay me.


End file.
